Kuddle's Shop
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: This is a bundle of prompts I wrote based off of Tumblr posts. My friends like them, so I decided to post them here. Inuyasha pairings and full of romantic fluff and smut-ish works. Enjoy!
1. Terrible Idea

Terrible Idea

A/N: This is pure shit, but I like it, so enjoy! Based on Tumblr prompts.

 _-_ IK-

"Shhh." Kagome held her finger to her lips. "It's called a _stealth_ mission for a reason."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome. He's a daiyoukai. He'll hear us anyway."

Kagome gave a snort. "Nah. Kagura must of worn him out the way he was _howling._ "

"Fuck, Kagome. I did not need to be reminded. I'm the one with the sensitive hearing." He flicked a fuzzy, white ear to make a point.

She stifled a giggle and reached out to tweak one. Kagome was a sucker for the ears. It never ceased to amaze her how soft and wonderful they were. Pulling back, she set her eyes back on the mission. Cracking the door open, she snuck in as quiet as possible. "Are the out?" She whispered.

He flicked an ear again, like two little radars on his head. "Snoring," they flicked again, " _loudly_."

Kagome nodded and reached into her jacket pocket. Like a ninja, she stuck to the shadows with her loyal mate behind her. She dropped to the floor and crawled ever so slowly to the bed side. Inuyasha watched from on the floor beside her as she peeked over the edge of the king side bed. _Bingo._ Sesshomaru could not have made this easier. He was prone with his right arm flung over his sleeping wife. Both demons facing the opposite direction. Kagome kneeled next to the bed as she pulled her object of choice from beside her.

"Are we sure about this?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Want me to count the reasons?" Her blue eyes glancing down to his golden ones. "Fine, reason number one: he walked in our home last week during our most _intimate_ activities, without knocking." Inuyasha grinned. Oh how he loved the way she was positioned on that coffee table. The christened every inch of their new home. "Reason number two: he took my favorite bottle of face cream, the one that makes my skin silky and clear." Her right hand cupped her cheek and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay, reason number three: I had green hair for a week when he put dye in my shampoo, which luckily was temporary." That was kind of funny if you asked him. "And reason number four: he _ate_ the last pack of ramen last night when he came to visit." That caught his attention. That was the _last_ straw.

"Do it. Make the bastard pay." Inuyasha seethed as he knelt next to her and watched with anticipation.

She nodded and reached out for him. _SNIP._

-IK-

Twenty minutes later, between quietly arguing and ducking out of sight every time a sound was made, the two culprits sat back to admire their handy work. Surrounded by evidence, Kagome rounded on him. "We need to get the hell outta here." She made to crawl away when Inuyasha stiffened. "What?" She looked up at him and her eyes widened. "Shit."

Towering over her husband was the diayoukai himself. Kagura was sitting up behind him with a sheet over her. Crimson eyes large and her mouth in the shape of an 'o'. Inuyasha scuttled back to hide behind Kagome as Sesshomaru reached down to pick up said evidence on the floor. "What's going on?" Kagura asked as she stood next to her very naked husband. "Kagome, Inuyasha what did you do?"

The two culprits stood. "Uh, nothing?" Inuyasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru was deathly quiet has his hands clenched into fists. His golden eyes in a very thin slit, a small smile on his lips. This was a warning that Kagura knew all too well. "Run. Now."

"Just ugh-" he grabbed his wife, "bye!" And he shot out the door. Kagome settled on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She watched as Sesshomaru burst through the door and took chase. She screamed. Inuyasha _laughed_. "This was a _terrible_ idea!"

"Oh fucking, fuck! No shit Sherlock! Get us outta here now!" She gripped his shirt on his back and tried to urge him forward. "He's going to kill us!"

"It was your damn idea!"

"He ate your ramen!"

"That is not even the point!" He argued.

"You should'a stopped me!" She shouted back. She turned her head back to the demon who was currently in chase, but she found no one. "Uh, Inuyasha?! He's gone."

Inuyasha stopped running down the street and looked back. He set his wife down. "What the hell?" Looking around cautiously, he didn't see nor smell anyone. "He vanished."

She started panicking. "Seriously?! No. He's waiting in the shadows. We're doomed!"

"Still it was all you're idea." He muttered.

"Shut up." They nervously and cautiously made their way home. "You know, I never seen your brother naked before."

Inuyasha paused. "What are you getting at wench?"

She grinned. "Oh nothing, just apparently, well endowed runs in the family." She ran her hand down his chest and to his crotch.

"If that wasn't a compliment, I would have punished you. I did not need to see his fucking dick, nor should you be complimenting it." He huffed.

"Well, credit was due, but I still prefer the thicker of the two." She squeezed his for emphasis.

Moaning, he pulled her closer. "To much fucking information. Forget him, I'm your husband or do you need to be reminded?"

"Hmm..." she teased, "maybe a reminder is needed?" She winked and he scooped her up.

Kissing her fondly, he muttered against her lips. "I'll fuck that image right out of you, bitch."

"Promise?"

"You better fucking believe it." With that, they were off.

-IK-

Kagura smiled as she ran her hand through her silver haired husband. "I like it."

"Hn."

"No seriously. It's sexy." She gripped him by the neck and pulled him closer.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You'll say anything for a fuck, won't you?"

She glared at him, of course she saw the glint in his eyes and the small smirk on his lips. "You bastard. Maybe you deserved it then."

He growled before pulling his wife against him. "Oh really now?" He glanced down at the evidence. "Maybe, however they will pay." He kissed her deeply before leaning back. "It feels fucking weird."

Kagura laughed. "It's just shorter is all, but I swear, it is hella sexy." She kissed him again, her hands tangled in his hair, which was now cut completely up to his shoulders. Secretly, she loved it. The new look made her week in the knees and deep down, she was happy that she know had the longer hair of the two. _Now it'll be cheaper on the hair products._ Kagura straddled him.

Sesshomaru sighed into her mouth, his eyes still glancing at the floor where his beautiful silver locks, lay scattered on the floor. _You'll get yours, you two. Just wait and see._ He closed his eyes and let his wife take control of their position. He roamed his hands on her perfectly naked body while she fought his mouth for dominance.

Before she sheathed him within her wet core, she leaned back. "Um, baby, exactly how did you get them back?"

A mischievous grin broke out and his fangs overlapped his lower lip. "Oh, you'll see." And with a new vigor, she squealed as he flipped her over, finally taking control of the intimate situation.

Kagura moaned as she watched him above her. _Yup, definitely sexier with shorter hair._

-IK-

A few days later, the Takahashi household was in a fit of screams.

The phone rang at the Tashio's and Kagura picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

Screaming. that's all she heard.

"Hello?" She tried again.

Sniffling and then, _"He wins."_

"Excuse me? Kagome? What's wrong?"

 _"Tell him, he wins! my fucking hair is PINK and Inuyasha's hair is FALLING out Kagura! My twenty-five year old husband is going BALD!"_ She screeched.

Kagura tried not to laugh. She really did, but it was useless. "Technically, he's over fife hundred years old, so it's common for him to loose some hair."

 _"ALL OF IT?"_ Again with the screeching. Inuyasha was in the background flinging cuss words around, _fucking bastard_ and _I'll kick is sorry ass_ and other inappropriate things.

"You three are going to have to stop this war." She switched hands to accommodate pouring her a cup of coffee. "Seriously, it's getting out of hand."

Kagome sniffled again. _"I know, but damn it Kagura. I loved Inuyasha's hair. I could take if he dyed it or cut it, but it's falling out."_ She paused. _"It's weird. You know, with the ears?"_ She whispered. _"I heard that bitch!"_

Kagura laughed, loudly. "Well, it was a terrible prank you pulled," she turned to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't behind her. She cleared her throat, "I love the new hair style. All I want to do is jump him now. Every time he walks in a room, I just wanna," she shivered with the good kind of shivers. "Ya know?"

Kagome was silent before she burst out laughing. _"You couldn't tell him that before he did this to us?"_

"I did, besides, his hair will grow back eventually, but you can wash that out now, assuming it's temporary." Kagura took a sip of coffee. "Anyway, you know my man, payback is a bitch." She smiled.

She sighed. _"Touche' Kagura. Touche'. Well, I need to go calm my raging husband and wash out my hair. Bye!"_

"Bye." Kagura hung up and failed to notice when strong arms encircled her. "I didn't even sense you. Sneaky dog." She leaned back as he nuzzled her neck.

"Jump me, hn?" She blushed. "Well then-" He scooped her up and placed her on the counter. "Shall I jump you instead?"

She laughed. "Please do." Kagura craned her neck for better access.

As he trailed kisses up her neck and to her pointed ear, he whispered, "By the way, that hair dye was permanent." Kagura's eyes widened and before she could reprimand him, he possessively took her lips with his own to silence her.

Kagura's eyes rolled back as she moaned, all thoughts of scolding him vanished.

Sesshomaru mentally tallied a mark to his scoreboard. _Sesshomaru: 10 -Kagome and Inuyasha: 1._

However, much to Kagura's pleasure, Sesshomaru never grew his hair out passed his shoulders again. _Kagome and Inuyasha: 2 - Sesshomaru: 10._

 **A/N:** _Maybe I should stop. I am a disaster! Oh well. Here ya go. More love for our favorite pairings!_


	2. Neighbors

Neighbors

 **A/N:** _In which Kagome, whose a nurse, cuts her finger too deep and Inuyasha, a doctor across the hall, stitches her up._ dailyau _I work at a hospital and this was driving me nuts. So as always, Trash it is: Please me forgive._

-IK-

The shower cut off as a raven haired beauty wrapped herself in towels and made her way to the dresser. Donning a red tank top and a pair of black shorts, made her way to the living room where the black machine flashed a red _2_ on the screen. Kagome pressed the button and waited intently on what was to come.

 _You have two new messages:_

 _Message one, sent today at 9:00AM_

 _"Kagome, this is Keade. I revised the schedule next week. You'll be working Wednesday thru Friday. I know it seems like we're over working you dear, but our staff is too short handed right now. I appreciate all you do. See you Wednesday."_

 _End of message._

 _Message two, sent today at 12:45PM_

 _"Kagome, it's your mother. I was hoping you would be working today, but Keade informed me you were off until Wednesday. Your grandfather has been admitted again, but nothing too serious. I just wanted to see my darling daughter. It's been too long dear. Call me back. I love you."_

 _End of messages._

Smiling, Kagome unwrapped the towel from her wet head, wrapping her long locks in a wet, messy bun. Kagome made her way to the kitchen. "I'm starving." Opening the fridge, she pulled out a bag of green beans and the thawed chicken breast. "I'm gonna cook some _dinn-errr_." Her sing-song voice filled the air as she did a little shimmy with her hips.

Pulling a large glass pan and a bag of potatoes from the cupboard, she got to work on cooking her favorite american dish. Kagome's father was a chef who excelled on international dishes, and when he died, he left his entire collection of recipes to her. Too bad the hospital took up all of her days and nights.

Kagome shrugged and shimmied again as she reached for the stereo that was built into her cabinets. Her favorite station blared a song throughout her kitchen and she had a hard time not dancing away.

 _"Do you wanna see heaven tonight underneath those lights, you will look so beautiful. Do you wanna see the stars before they fall, see the stars before they fall?"_ Kagome sang into the spoon she was using to stir the marinade for the chicken. Dipping each piece into the marinade, she smiled. She missed cooking and sometimes being a nurse was challenging. She made it home that morning at six-fifteen AM.

Just last night, right before her shift was supposed to end, a patient of hers passed away. The elderly man was a joy to take care of and she wasn't expecting such a drastic change in his health. The heart attack came in the blink of an eye and they couldn't save him. Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued making dinner. "No sense dwelling on the past. He was a good man. It was just his time." Reasoning was the easiest way to cope.

She tossed the fresh green beans in the bottom of the pan and placed the three chicken breasts in the center. Once satisfied, she began to chop the potatoes. Kagome smiled as her favorite part of the song came up, the chorus.

She was way to caught up in the music, and wasn't paying attention. _"Do you wanna be my lover tonight? And for all my life, it could be so wonderful. Do you wanna see the stars before they fall, see the stars before they f-_ FUCK _!"_

Red liquid oozed from her left palm, the point starting from between her thumb and forefinger to the center of the hand. She tossed the knife down and grabbed a dish towel. "Dammit!" She applied pressure before taking off to the bathroom. Kagome turned the cold water on to clean the wound and assess the damage. The color drained from her face when she noticed that it was a clean cut, to the _bone_. _Well, this is just great._ She mused. Oh how she did not want to go back to the hospital, especially the ER.

It took her a few moments, but she remembered her neighbor, - _Ash_ or something like that-, was a doctor, or was it surgeon, either way a doctor of some sort. Wrapping the wounded appendage once more, she ran for the front door and across the hall to 7B. Kagome barely made a sound as she hurried across the carpeted floor.

 _Knock - Knock - Knock_

Kagome waited patiently as the dish towel slowly began to go from sea foam green to a deep red and brown. She knocked again. "Hello? Please open up."

A deep growl emitted from deep in the apartment and she had half a mind to turn around and run away, but the door flung open and a tall, _shirtless_ exhausted looking man stood in the doorway. When he snapped his head up, Kagome gasped. _Half-demon. Are those ears not adorable?_ Her hands itched to reach out and grasp one, but the throbbing ceased the action. Instead,she took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous specimen in front of her. Silver hair, -that was much longer than hers- cascaded down his back in a tangled mess and golden eyes pierced her deep blues with an angry expression.

Kagome attempted to speak, but her voice failed her. "What is it wench? You either better be dying or bleeding because I ju-" Kagome cut him off as she held up her injured hand. "-shit! Come in." He pulled her in his apartment gently and ushered her to sit on the couch. "Let me see." Kagome unwrapped the towel, blood still steadily oozing from the cut. "How did this happen?"

Still finding it hard to find her voice, Kagome squeaked. "Wench?" She found his gaze and huffed. "My name is Kagome. Not wench." He laughed and it was a deep, manly laugh.

"Okay, Ka-go-me. I think we need to get you to the ER-"

"No!" She blurted. "I don't want to go to the ER."

"Why? You afraid of hospitals or somethin'?

She frowned. "I'll have you know I am a Registered Nurse at Tokyo Medical. Thank you very much." He grinned at her flushed face. "I just came off a sixteen hour shift and I really don't want to go back if I can help it."

He nodded in understanding. "Same. I work at the Metropolitan Matsuzawa, and I just came off a 30 hour shift." She gave him a blank stare. "ER was rushed due to a fire downtown. I'm exhausted and you come knocking on my door at six-thirty-five at night with a wound that needs stitches." His larger hand took hold of her injured one gently. "Let me get dressed and I'll take you myself." He made to stand.

"Ugh. You're a doctor, can't you just stitch it up yourself, uh- sir?" She pleaded.

He stopped standing and locked his molten orbs on her deep ocean colored ones. It took a moment, but soon he was laughing. "Inuyasha."

She blushed. _So not Ash, eh close enough_. "Inuyasha, please?" She gave him the big eyes and pouty lip. He inwardly groaned. She was hot and he couldn't deny it, no matter how hard he tried. Kagome had been his neighbor for the past three years and during that time they worked opposite shifts and days and he hardly ever saw her, but when he did, damn was it not a sight for sore eyes. "I'm loosing feeling here and I feel faint."

Inuyasha sighed. "Let me see if I have the stuff to stitch it up." He made his way to the back of his apartment, emerging shortly after with a black bag. "I have the suture packs, but I don't have anything to numb the pain."

She gulped. "Oh uh- okay then. Let's do this."

Inuyasha nodded and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "So, an RN huh?" She nodded. "How long?"

"Four years."

"Let me guess, twenty-five?"

She giggled. "Close enough. I'm twenty-seven. You?"

"Twenty-eight." She gave him a look that said she definitely approved of what she was looking at and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, but like I said, I don't have anything to numb you, so do I need to give you something to put in your mouth-" Her eyes widened as a dirty thought passed over her mind. "-to quiet the screaming you're about to do?"

 _I can think of something to put in my mou-_ "Uh, sorry." She shook her head. "No. I think I can handle it."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure." Inuyasha took his time cleaning the wound before he set to closing it. He opened a pack of sutures, placing them next to him. Threading one in a knot before he reached for her hand. "This is going to hurt." He repeated.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, the needle closing in on her wound. It pierced her flesh causing a gasp to escape her. _Shitshitshitshit_. Kagome closed her eyes in pain and took another deep breath. "Fuuuuuck" She exhaled.

Inuyasha was caught up in what he was doing, but he still heard her and he still smirked as he continued to work. Twenty-six stitches, a few cuss words, and a grunt later, he was done. "Good as new."

Kagome exhaled once more with relief as she lifted her palm to examine his work. "Wow, for an ER doctor, you are good at stitching. Usually they call the plastic surgeon to handle things such as this at our facility." She extended her hand back as he gestured for her to allow him to wrap it in gauze.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm a surgeon. Neurosurgeon to be exact." He never realized he was still holding her hand as he spoke.

 _Neurosurgeon? Holy hell, that's ho_ \- "Hot." She breathed. He smirked at her, but she shook her head. "I mean, you put in more hours than I ever thought possible." Kagome was impressed with his work ethic. "You know, I thought your name was Ash." She admitted.

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm called that by my best friend, Miroku. He's a plastic surgeon. I think the only reason he went into such a profession was so he could give women bigger breasts and asses." Kagome laughed. "He's here on my off days or whenever I am available. His wife Sango is a Paramedic and does most of the transports for our facility."

"Sango Tanaka?"

"Uh, yeah. Ya know her?" He packed up his supplies and set then under the coffee table.

"Yeah. She and I go way back. I haven't seen her since last year, but she's a good friend of mine. I actually went to her wedding. And now that you mention it, Miroku's perverted-ness is actually a perfect match for plastic surgeon. I need to ask Sango." She laughed as the realization finally hit her. Her smile was bright and Inuyasha found himself wanting to reach out to her. It wasn't until she looked away from his deep golden gaze, did she notice he was still shirtless. "Have you been bare this whole time?"

Looking down he grinned. "Suppose so." He didn't miss the way her eyes lingered a little longer and he definitely didn't miss how short her shorts rode up and how her breasts look wonderful in that red top. How he loved red, and how he loved the way her cheeks flushed.

"So, thank you, Inuyasha. You saved me tonight and to repay you, how about dinner? I was in the middle of making it, but you could come by in about an hour and eat with me?" She fiddled with the cushion nestled next to her. "I-If you want, that is."

He grinned. "Sure." He stood to walk her out. "I'll shower and head over in an hour." She nodded and walked back to her apartment, missing the satisfied smirk on the hanyou's face.

-IK-

It was three till eight when a knock sounded throughout her one bedroom apartment. She checked her reflection in the mirror before running to answer. "Hey, come in."

Inuyasha, now clad in dark jeans and a plaid button up over a white wife beater, walked in. He eyed her a moment, taking in the skinny jeans and same red tank with a black cardigan, which made her even more beautiful; albeit, he loved the look she sported earlier. Her hair was now down and curled around her frame, but she remained bare foot.

Stepping into the kitchen, he noticed the pan full of beans and potatoes, covered in chicken, sitting on her dining table. She had set out two plates and silverware with a couple of green cloth napkins. Kagome blushed. "Please, sit." Turning to the fridge, she asked. "Drink?"

"Got any beer?"

"I do, but when do you work next?"

"Tuesday. I have three full days to myself." He leaned back in his seat. "You?"

She reached for two beers, mindful of her left hand. "Four glorious days to myself." Kagome handed him a bottle.

"Who knows, maybe we can spend our time together." He took a swig and Kagome choked on hers. "It was a joke."

Kagome composed herself as her face lit up red as a tomato. "I knew that."

He grinned. "Sure ya did."


	3. Blind Date

Blind Date

KaguMaru

A/N: _I SHIP Sesshomaru and Kagura like BIG TIME, so when I saw this prompt, I was like, it could be any of my OTP's but I wanted to incorporate Rin in my stories, because I only pair little Rin with Shippo or older Rin with Kohaku. She should never be paired with Sesshomaru, no matter the age they are in-in a story. I just can't get past the tiny, human child he once saved in the story line. I can't see them "_ mating _", "_ making-out _" or well, "_ fucking _". Plus Kagura is a beautiful demon, whose attitude matches Sesshomaru's in more ways than one. -And I cried when she died.- So, now that I explained myself, on with it then._

-SK-

"Mommy, where are we going?"

Kagura sighed for the umpteenth time. "I told you, Rin. We are going to have dinner."

"With who?" The beautiful wind demon cast her eyes down to her small daughter, whose hand was wrapped around her right index and middle finger. She was smiling up so brightly and she wondered how she ever got so lucky to call Rin her daughter. "I don't know." She replied.

Rin giggled and proceeded to explain how dangerous it was to have dinner with someone they never met. "What if it's a scary demon who wants to eat us?!" She used her dramatic voice and her tiny hand came up to cup her cheek as she made a show of how scary that would be. Finally she looked back up at Kagura. "Let me guess, Kagome has been teaching you and Shippo, stranger danger again?" Rin smiled and nodded ethusiastically.

"But if a demon does try to eat us-" she then made another show of waving her little, red fan -Kagura had it made especially for her-, in the air. "-have no fear though! My mommy will save us. Right mommy?" Kagura laughed at her antics, her four year hold always kept her on her toes. "Of course, princess."

Coming up to a fancy restaurant that Kagura would never had chosen -not because she couldn't afford it, she happened to be partner at a law firm in Tokyo, but because Rin was... well, Rin-, she knelt down to Rin's level. "Look sweety, be a good girl in here. I know it's not like the places Kagome or I would usually take you, but she roped me into this and I really don't want to be here, but I am an-" she was rambling, then she growled, and Rin touched her cheek. "Okay, mommy. I'll be on my bestest behavior." Nodding she stood back up. Kagura opened the door and her little girl walked right in, like a warrior going to battle, and she was proud, more or so impressed, but mostly proud. The wind demon squared her shoulders and followed suit.

She eyed the dining area, glancing up in to the second level, hoping to catch a glimpse of her blind date, you know, in case he looked like a predator or a rapist, so she could save Rin and herself from a disaster, but the hostess interrupted her scouting. "How many ma'am?" She gave a disapproving glare at Rin, in which Kagura placed her fine manicured hand on the podium. Eyeing her name tag, " Yura is it? Do you have a problem with my daughter?" She growled. The hostess shook her head and coughed, embarrassed she had been caught. "Good." Rin moved closer to her mother as she spoke. "I'm meeting someone here, a Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio."

The hostess looked at her podium and smiled. "Right this way, ma'am."

Kagura motioned for Rin to follow the hostess as she led them to the second floor dining hall. Seated at the back, was a very handsome man, and Kagura prayed that was her date. Stopping at the table, Yura smiled. "Your guests have arrived sir."

"Hn. Guests?" He looked up and Kagura almost lost her cool. He was beyond handsome, with his intense golden gaze and magenta markings on his high cheek bones. "Please, have a seat."

Rin hopped up on a chair and patted the one next to her. "Sit here, mommy." Kagura smiled and took off her coat, placing it on the back of her chair. "I'm Rin!" The little girl paused when she took in the man's face. "Why do you have that weird marking on your forehead?"

Kagura's eyes widened. "Oh for the love! Rin, that was not polite, apologize little lady!" She harshly whispered. Rin bowed her head. "Sorry, sir." Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment, before turning his attention to his date. "I couldn't find a babysitter, so I had to bring her with me. What a great first impression on a blind date." Kagura sat down and scooted a little closer to Rin. "Is that a problem?" Mentally slapping herself, she sighed. _Of course it's a problem you fool. What man wants to meet your kid on a first date?_ Looking at Rin, who was absorbed in a color sheet the waiter had given her, Kagura looked back at him. "We can leave or reschedule-"

Holding up a large hand to stop her, he spoke. "Not necessary. And to answer your question, Rin, the marking is a family crest. I'm an inu-youkai."

Rin smiled. "My mommy is a wind sorceress! She has the bestest and strongest power!" Kagura gave her daughter a kiss to her temple and muttered a thank you in her hair.

"I bet she is a wonderful wind sorceress." His golden eyes locked onto her crimson ones. _God his voice._ Even his voice was sexy, and Kagura was sure it had nothing to do with his broad shoulders, long silver hair, and beautiful eyes. No, definitely not. He turned to Rin. "What may I ask would you like to drink?"

Rin paused in her coloring and looked up. She should have been intimidated by his stare and stoic face, but she wasn't. "You're not going to eat us are you?" Kagura almost fell out of her seat. "RIN!" Then she heard it, a laugh so deep and true, she had to double check and see who it was coming from. Sure enough, the intimidating man in an expensive business suit, was leaning back, laughing. "Because if you are, mommy will protect me. She'll use her special powers!" Rin pulled out her red fan once again and made a show of waving it around. "Dance of the Dragons!" She squealed.

The diayoukai laughed again. Kagura was mortified, her face twenty shades of red and her heart beating in an uncontrollable pattern. "Oh for the love, please strike me down now." When the laughing and squealing subsided, she made a move to stand. "No, sit." Kagura did as told. He turned to Rin again. "I assure you, I do not plan to eat either of you for dinner."

"Good, 'cause I like you."

"Hn. She's a feisty one."

"I'm so sorry. She's just hyper for her age." She glared at Rin, who blushed and put her fan away. She looked down at her drawing and picked up where she left off. "Sorry, mommy." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru leaned over the table and smirked. "She must get that from you. However, I wonder, she's human."

Catching on to his meaning, Kagura smiled as she looked at Rin. She leaned over slightly to whisper to him. "Adopted when she was a newborn. I found her in an abandoned alley in a small box. I couldn't leave her there, so I took her home. It took almost three months for me to have her legally be my daughter." The look in her eyes was sad and he couldn't even fathom how that must have been for her.

"That was very noble of you." Leaning back he motioned for the waiter. Kagura watched as this elegant man, far too sophisticated for her, ordered drinks for the three of them. "I hope tea and milk was a good choice?" She nodded dumbly at him.

"Her favorite, actually." She muttered.

"Hn."

Rin was happily drawing, when the waiter brought the drinks back. "Milk!" Snatching up her drink, of course Rin was always in a hurry, she spilled majority on the table. "Oh baby." Kagura was quick to grab the white towel wrapped around her silverware and began to clean up the mess. "I'm sorry, mommy." Tears lined her chocolate eyes and Kagura smiled. "No worries, princess." Kagura kissed her temple and finished cleaning her up.

Sesshomaru sat there, witnessing the whole ordeal and with a wave of his hand, the waiter was back. "Jinenji, bring me another glass of milk, but put a top on it for me." With a bow, Jinenji was gone.

"Um, thank you." Kagura placed the soiled napkin on the table and removed the half empty glass from Rin's reach. "She gets in a hurry all the time." Sitting back, Sesshomaru was finally able to see all of Kagura's profile. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Full ruby, red lips, slender neck, high cheek bones, and crimson colored eyes. Whatever cloth of the demon clan she was cut from, he was glad she was. He had watched her walk in, hoping to whoever was listening, that she was his date, even if she had a small human at her side. He had wished she worn her hair down, for he would liked to have seen if it was as long and silky as it looked pinned up in that feather clip.

"It's fine." He opened his menu. "Rin, what could I get for you?"

"I want chicken nuggets and fries!"

He looked the menu over. "I'm sorry, but I don't see that on the menu." When he watched her smile fade and a quiet _oh_ fall from her lips, a little piece of him cracked.

"We can find something else, sweety."

Sesshomaru motioned for Jinenji. "This is for our drinks, I will not be ordering dinner." He stood up as he handed Jinenji some money.

Kagura cast her eyes down and sighed. Another date shot to hell. She growled, reaching for her coat and signaling for Rin to stand. "Com on baby, let's go home."

"But momm-" Rin protested to be cut off by her mother.

"No arguing. Now." Rin nodded and stood up. As they turned to make their way down the isle, Sesshomaru's voice stopped her. "And where may I ask are you going?"

Kagura spun on her heel. "To take my daughter home and feed her." She glared at him, as if he had done something wrong. "I knew bringing her was not the best idea, but I just thou-"

"I was hoping the two of you would escort me to WacDonald's for some chicken nugget and fries." He pulled his coat on and stepped up to Kagura, whose mouth still hung open from when she was talking.

"Wait, what?" Shaking her head as she processed the information. "You want to go eat at a fast food joint, with us?"

He nodded. "Who else? Plus, I still have a lot I want to learn about you, Kagura." He grinned and placed his hand on her lower back. "Shall we?" As they made their way out and down the block to the nearest WacDonald's, Sesshomaru's two fingers were as well captured in Rin's hold. He leaned over to Kagura, "I lied before." His voice deep and husky and Kagura almost lost her balance.

Gulping she looked over at him. "E-excuse me?"

"I told Rin I never planned on eating either one of you, but that's not true." His grip on her waist tightened as he leaned in, his breath ghosting her pointed ear. "I definitely plan on _eating_ you when I can get you alone."

"Oh really?" _Holy shit! This is quite a guy._ "I just met you. How can I assume that this date went well and that you're the right kind of man for me and Rin?"

"Hn. Trust me. I am very much the man for you and even the kind of man you want to be around Rin." He stopped for a moment while Rin looked at some dolls in a store window. "You intrigue me Miss Yamagichi." He lowered his silver head to look her in the eyes. "I want to discover everything I can about you." His golden gaze so deep and so intense.

"I-Iguess that's okay." She tried to look away, but Rin was still chatting happily and she found it hard to look anywhere but at him.

He grinned. "Good." With that he bestowed a kiss to her ruby lips and growled in satisfaction as she moaned and leaned back into him. The sudden sound of Rin squealing, scared them apart. "Hey! Don't eat my mommy!"

It was good to know Kagura could still blush as hard as she did.

-SK-

On the other side of the street, Kagome leaned in to her husband's side. "See, I knew they were perfect for one another." She watched as Sesshomaru laughed and picked up Rin as she squealed happily. Kagura's hand was laced with his perfectly. They continued to make their way down the street and Kagome _awwed._

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. I can't believe that bastard actually took a liking to her kid. Rin is a little-"

"Enthusiastic?"

"Annoying." Kagome glared. "Fine. Okay yeah, enthusiastic." She smiled as she leaned up to him. "I want one." She whispered.

"A what?" He asked before it dawned on him by the look on her face. "Oh. OH. Okay." He scooped up his wife.

Squealing, Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Where are we going?"

He grinned. "You want a baby? Well, I'm taking you home to practice." He started running for their apartment down the block. "We're gonnna practice until we perfect us a baby!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha!"

It was also nice to know Kagome could still blush twenty shades red as well.


	4. Bar Fight

Bar Fight

 **A/N:** _I could not get it out of my head. So here is the result. Sorry in advance. In which Kagome has to suck it up and apologize after she knocks out the man who saved her from some grubby youkai._

-IK-

The music was thumping under her feet. The live band playing at her favorite bar in central Tokyo was really kicking it tonight. Kagome smiled as she twirled around on her bar stool with her fourth- or was it her fifth, she couldn't remember-, drink wrapped in her hand. She could see Sango and her lecherous husband, dancing in the center of the crowded floor. She closed her eyes and took a sip of her Jack and Coke, her upper body swaying to the upbeat music. "Ugh! I love this song! Why am I the only woman here without a hunk to dance with?!" Her eyes were glossy and her face was flushed.

The bartender gave her a chuckle, "well doll-face, that young man down the bar a-ways has been eyein' you all night." He gestured with a nod of his head.

Kagome twirled around and eyes the dark haired man candy sitting on the last bar stool. "Hot damn, he is fine!" She exclaimed.

The man gave her a sexy smirk, stood, and made his way to her. She couldn't stop staring at his profile; tall, dark, and handsome. He reached up to tighten his man bun- _damn thats hot_ \- and brush his onyx bangs out of his eyes. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hello yourself." She tried to sound sexy, but all the alcohol was finally in effect and her voice was anything but sexy. She cleared her throat. "I'm Kagome." Much better.

"Kouga. May I have this dance?" Grinning, he held out a hand.

"Absolutely." She set her drink down and hopped off the stool. Her little, black dress had ridden up and it did not go unnoticed by the wolf demon. His cobalt eyes pierced her flesh and he licked his canines. "Shall we?" Kagome tugged his hand towards the dance floor.

"Of course." Stepping onto the floor, he immediately grabbed her hips and began to dance.

 _A bit forward ain't he?_ Kagomeshrugged and lifted her arms to twine around his neck. Two songs down and the dancing became heated. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or because of him, but she was feeling light-headed. Putting her petite hands on his chest, Kagome gave a slight push. "I'm more drunk than I thought. I need to sit down." Stepping away from him was not a good move. She swayed a moment causing him to grab her around the waist once more. "Steady, girl." He whispered.

"I need to go sit down." She repeated.

"We will, but let's take this else where. You'll be more comfortable." His breath was hot on her already reddened face. She felt his hands creeping from her waist to the front of her thighs. Kagome gave a yelp as she tried to get away.

"Let me go, slime-ball!" Kagome thrashed her arms and attempted to push him away once more, but a clawed hand came up to pull her away.

"The lady said let go." Kagome came in contact with a stone wall. She shook her head and looked up, her deep, blue- red rimmed- eyes widened. If she thought the wolf demon was fine, then this half-demon was down right, _lickable._ Her gaze latched on to the fuzzy ears on his head. She wanted to nibble them. _I am drunk_. She grabbed the arm that was secured around her waist. _Fuck, he must work out._ Kagome kept squeezing his ripped arm-for stability of course- and watched the scene before her.

"Hey dog shit, let her go. She's mine." Kouga reached for her, but the stranger held her close.

A deep laugh echoed around her. "I don't think that's what she said."

Kagome made a move to escape, but in her attempt, she fell face first into the floor. Kouga lunged to help her up, but tall, tan and gorgeous, grabbed him by his collar, yanking him up. Kouga yelped when he collided with the floor. "What the hell mutt face? I was trying to help her."

"She doesn't need help from the likes of you." Kagome turned around from her place on the floor. A wall of silver invaded her vision as she was scooped up.

"Put her down!"

Kagome screamed when she was dropped to her feet as a fist flew past her face. "Kagome!" She turned to see her best friends coming to her aid. "Sango!" She latched onto her friend as she eyed the fight before her. Kouga had slammed his fist into -puppy?- she had yet to hear his name, stomach. He doubled over before upper cutting Kouga in the jaw with enough force to knock him out. By the time he hit the floor, two other wolf demons came to his aid and drug him out by his arms. "That's that." Sango turned to her friend. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She looked at the man who was looking her up and down. "I wanted to thank you. I didn't realize what a di-"

"Maybe you should pay a little more attention to the bastards who spike women's drinks." He scoffed.

"Wait, what?" Miroku spoke up. "Spiked her drink?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I can smell it on her breath. A drug men use to knock out women and rape them, well that's putting it bluntly."

Kagome's face drained of all color. "But he was nowhere near my drinks. He was on the other end of the bar. The only person handling my drinks was-" Eyes widened as she turned towards the bar. The bartender was staring at her, but adverted his eyes when Kagome turned towards him. "Him. He even pointed Kouga out to me."

"So the bartender spiked them for the wolf shit, Interesting."

"Hold up. How long did you know she was under the influence of a date-rape drug?" Sango threw her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Uh, well- ya see, I-" He stumbled over his words.

"You asshole!" Kagome screeched.

"Wait a minute! I came right over when I found out!" He threw his hands up in defense.

"Oh yeah right! You just wanted an excuse to come over and scare of the big, bad wolf off so you could _save_ the poor drunk girl and take me for yourself!" Kagome only ranted when she was angry and right now, she was livid in her druken-drugged out- state.

"Now wait just a damn minute, bitch! I would never take advantage of a wench like you!" He came nose to nose with her and before she could think on her actions, Kagome reered back and slammed a fist so hard into his left jaw, that he went flying back into a table. His head cracked on the edge of the table and he looked up for a moment. "What the fuck?" _Fuck she hits like a damn man. Who is this broad?_ His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limp on the floor.

Kagome shook her fist. "Shit that hurt!" She cried out.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another. "Um, Kagome? Wasn't that a bit hard? A slap maybe, but you knocked him out." Sango pointed to the gorgeous specimen on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Kagome cried as she ran forward and knelt beside him. "Uh, mister? Wake up! I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Fuck! I got carried away."

"Anger issues, Kagome deare- omph!" Sango elbowed her husband in his ribs. "Shut it, Miroku." Her husband nodded. "Yes, love."

Kagome cradled his head. "Help me get him in a cab." That's how the three of them ended up in a hospital in Uptown Tokyo.

-IK-

The walls were blindingly bright and white and that's all he could see. "What the hell?" He tried to sit up, but a petite hand pushed him back down. "Don't." The voice was raspy, but somewhat beautiful. Inuyasha let his golden eyes adjust to the light before he looked over in the direction the voice came from. She was still beautiful, long black hair in curls -albiet an unruly mess right now- but still shiny with a blue tint. Her eyes, still a deep blue, were ragged and tired, large black bags under each. The little, black dress was wrinkled and a little revealing at the moment, but she was still breath-takingly beautiful. "Hey." He smirked.

"Hey." Her whisper was low, but he heard it.

"Some right hook you got there." He sat up slowly, a dull ache in his head, as he gave her his full attention.

"I grew up with a brother and a strict grandfather. Self-defense classes." She mumbled.

"Keh. Well thanks for the concussion." Although he was playing, she gave a snort. "You deserved it." She muttered. "Uh, excuse me? What was that wench?"

"I said you deserved it." Her eyes were back to that feisty blue from last night.

" _How_ is that, may I ask?" Inuyasha's tone grew irritated. "I saved you from a pompous asshole, who wanted to _rape_ you, might I add, and I end up in the hospital? What kind of thank you was that bitch?" He growled.

Kagome's cheeks puffed out, but soon deflated as she sagged back in her seat. "You're right. God you're right!" She groaned as her head fell in her hands. "Impphrypffy."

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he leaned closer, "what was that?"

Kagome sat up, tears adorned her eyes and her nose was red along with her flushed cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she repeated herself. "I said, I'm sorry, puppy."

Inuyasha choked on air. "Wait did you call me?! She gave a small giggle, her smile melting his insides. "Puppy?"

"Well, I never really got you name, ya know before I yelled at you, then knocked you out, so-" she gestured to his ears, "puppy seemed appropriate."

"Feh, it's not." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Inuyasha." He mumbled.

"Okay, Inuyasha it is then." Kagome held out her hand and he did not hesitate to grab it. "Higurashi, Kagome." Shaking it confidently, she smiled. "I'm sorry I knocked you out, Inuyasha, but I brought you to the hospital, well my best friends and I did, and I slept right here, just so I could apologize."

He gave a laugh. "You slept here in that?" Inuyasha looked at her state of dress. "Not that I am complaining."

Kagome looked down. "Well shit." She mumbled. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure I was here when you woke up. See the thing is, I get really irritated when I get drunk. Not to mention the added on state of drugs in my system, which thankfully wore off." Kagome sat on the edge of his bed. "Is there anything I can do for you, ya know since I'm the reason you're here?" Inuyasha grinned before leaning up close, causing her to lean back slightly. "Uh, Inuyasha? What are yo-" Before she finished, his lips covered hers. As fast as it happened, it was over and she was gaping at him, "-u doing?" She finished.

"That was only the first thing you can do for me." His smirk was sexy as hell and she melted in his golden orbs.

"An-" she cleared her throat, "-and the second?"

"A date." Her eyebrow rose. "I wanna get to know the beautiful woman who has a mean right hook, a sexy attitude, and still looks hot when she wakes up hungover from drinking Jack and Coke." Grinning at her reddened cheeks and deer-in-the-headlight eyes, he continued. "You Ka-Go-Me intrigue me. I never met a woman who could throw a punch like that and knock out a demon, well half-demon, and put them in the hospital. That and you had the nerve to stay overnight and look out for me-"

"To apologize." She corrected.

"Fine, stay overnight to _apologize_." She gave a soft laugh at the way his eyebrows danced as he said overnight.

"Okay, fine. One date. Is that all?"

He rose back up, once again hovering in her personal space. "One more thing, you're phone number. Because once we have the first date, you'll be begging for more." She glared at him then. Golden eyes widened. "No wait, I meant you'll want more dates! I'm fun, I swear!"

She laughed. "Okay, calm down puppy. I'll go on a date with you and give you my number, but that's all you get. My debt will be paid."

"Oh and-" He leaned in capturing her lips again. She was intoxicating, and he growled in content when she gasped and he deepend the kiss. She couldn't stop the reflex of her arms as she wound them around his neck and he couldn't stop the instinct to wrap her in his arms. It was like she belonged there. The moment he saw her at the bar, he was attracted to her; the way she moved, she danced, hell even the way she sipped her drink. When wolf-shit was all over her, something in him snapped. Going to her rescue was the best thing he had done, even though the outcome was both unexpected yet wonderful. Air became and issue as she pulled back and panted. "That was-"

"Amazing? I know. After our date you'll definitely be begging for more of that-" he grinned an wiggled his brows. "-and more."

"Perverted asshole."

At least years from now they will have a great story to tell their kids of how daddy saved mommy and how mommy knocked out daddy, _twice_.

Because that was the second time Inuyasha missed the angry fist that flew into his face.


	5. Bottle Rocket Blues

Bottle Rocket Blues

 **A/N** : Excuse my attempt to be cunning and cute. This is pure mumbo-jumbo, but I had fun!

-IK-

"Be careful, Rin! Souta you make sure she doesn't hurt herself." The twenty-five year old mother smiled as she watched her beautiful daughter laughing with her uncle. The sight always made her heart fill with warmth and love.

"Okay sis!" Seventeen year old Souta laughed as his niece squealed and hid behind his legs as a bottle rocket shot up into the sky. A loud pop had her giggling all over again. "Again! Again!" She demanded. Souta laughed again as he went to set a second bottle rocket up to light. The green, glass bottle shined against the lighter and Rin was becoming more excited as she watched.

"Uncle Souta! I wanna try!" He looked behind him before setting the fuse aflame. Cautious at first, but she continued. "I'm six years old now. I can handle it." She stomped her foot for emphasis.

He sighed. "Fine. Just this once. If your mother catches me, I am dead meat." She clapped her hands excitedly. Running up to him, she carefully took the flamethrower-lighter and gently set it aflame. She squealed and turn to run behind Souta's legs; however, she was in too much of a hurry, and knocked the bottle over. Souta watched in horror as the bottle tipped over and the red and blue firework shot straight across the yard and right through the neighbor's front window.

" _HOLY FUCKING SHIT_!"

Souta grabbed up Rin and bolted for his sister's front door. He slammed it shut and Rin whined. "What's wrong Uncle? I was having fun!"

"What's going on? Finished already?" Kagome asked as she stepped in the foyer with a red dishtowel. "Supper will be done soon."

"Um, I hate to alarm you, but one of our fireworks shot through the yard and well-"

She stilled. "What did you do?" She seethed.

He hid behind his six year old niece. "I let her shoot a bottle rocket and it-" he gulped at the murderous glare his older sister bestowed upon him. "-well _itwentstraightthroughtheneighborswindow_!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I let her shoot a rocket and it went through the neighbors window." Rin looked innocent and confused.

"I'm going to throttle you! She's six Souta!" Kagome screamed as she turned heel back into the kitchen. Both parties followed her.

"She really wanted to. I didn't think she'd knock the bottle over." He explained. "I mean come on, it was an accident!"

"I know that! But-" She growled. "-UGH!"

"Mommy, I'll apologize." She whispered. "It wasn't Uncle's fault. I begged him."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. We'll go over to apologize as soon as I am done with dinner." She turned to Souta. "You too, mister." He gave a low mumble, but gulped and nodded as she glared over her shoulder. "Fine."

-IK-

Inuyasha was seething. Who the hell shot a bottle rocket through his window? It was ridiculous because it wasn't even a firework occasion and now he had a small pane in his six-panel window shattered. "Mother fucker. I don't have fucking time to fix this shit this week." He mumbled as he picked the small offending firework up and dowsed it in water before he tossed it in the trash. He walked over the to the window as he watched the sky fade into a pink and purple hue. "Where did it even come from?" As he pondered on the incident, his phone let out a shrill ring. "Yo?"

" _What's up man?_ "

"Not shit, just that a damn bottle rocket came flying through my window tonight."

" _Open or closed?_ "

"What the fu- closed Miroku. I wouldn't be upset if the damn window was open. It shattered one of my panes and I don't have time to fix it this week. I gotta go to New York for a conference and well, I guess I'll just have to put a piece of cardboard over it." Inuyasha sighed.

" _Someone is a little more grouchy than normal. What's you're deal? I know a shattered window can't cause that much anger within you."_

He growled. "You sound like a fucking monk when you talk like that."

"I _have a baby now. I have to watch my language._ " His best friend replied. " _Plus, Sango releases enough language for the both of us_." Inuyasha laughed when he heard Sango in the background. " _I heard that you ass!_ " Miroku gave a nervous laugh as he apologized.

"Look, is there a reason you called me, Letch?"

" _Ah yes. You're conference that you mentioned earlier, which is why you're being such an as- er, I mean a grouch, but Sesshomaru and Toga will be flying in a day before you arrive."_

Inuyasha growled. "I know." He leaned his head against his granite counter and hit it a couple of times. "Don't fucking remind me. All those two want to do is piss me the fuck off." The doorbell rang and Inuyasha grumbled as he stood tall and made his way to the front door.

Miroku sighed. " _I'll meet you at the airport Wednesday at six AM_." He opened the door and almost dropped the phone.

"Yeah. Uh, Miroku, I gotta go. Uh- six AM, yeah." He hung up the phone as Miroku was in the middle of a sentence. "Can I uh- can I help you?" _You sound like a fucking idiot._ He mentally slapped himself.

"Yes, I'm your neighbor and we're hear to apologize." Inuyasha wasn't exactly paying attention as the beautiful woman in front of him spoke. She had the most adorable dimples in her cheeks and her eyes were so fucking blue, he felt as if he couldn't breath looking into them. Her raven locks curled around her heart-shaped face and he didn't even want to comment on the way her body just screamed _come and get it_. "Uh, hello?" She snapped her fingers.

He snapped his golden gaze to her face and cleared his throat. His hand came to cover his mouth as he coughed. "Uh- yeah. Sorry. What were you saying?" He flicked his ears and both Kagome and Rin gasped.

"Oh dear god, those are adorable." Kagome mumbled. Of course Inuyasha heard her. Rin just squealed. "CUTE!"

Inuyasha grinned. "As much as I love that you're both staring, what are you here for?" Kagome blushed red and cleared her throat, this time. "We came to apologize."

"For what?"

"Well, you see-" she began, but Souta caught her off guard.

"I let my niece shoot a bottle rocket, but she got excited and knocked over the base for it and well, it came straight through your window."

Inuyasha looked taken back. "You did that?" He growled looking at the young man. The woman gave a glare. "No, I did." The half-demon glanced down at the raven haired kid, as she held out a small red card. Cautiously, he took the card and opened it up. Inside was a stick figure of what appeared to be the young girl and the words, _I'm so sorry_ written in black crayon. It kinda made him less angry, until he looked up at her big brown eyes and he melted, well only a little. "Keh." He tucked the card into his pocket. "Fine. Accidents happen." He made to go back in, when his nose caught a whiff of something spectacular. "What's that?" He pointed at the large pot the lovely woman was holding, finally noticing it.

She held it out to him and smiled. "Homemade ramen."

Inuyasha gulped. "Ra-ramen?" He stuttered. He fucking loved ramen. Like for real loved it.

She nodded as he took the pot. "I just made it. Hope you like it. Consider it a peace offering." She grabbed Rin's hand and all three bowed. "We are very sorry for what happened." Souta spoke.

"Keh, it's fine." He watched them turn to walk away. "Wait." Kagome turned. "Would you three like to- uh, fuck-" he was blushing. "-would you like to join me? This is a lot for me to eat alone." _Yeah right, I could eat the whole damn pot in one sitting._ But he didn't want her to leave, not yet. Kagome looked to Souta and then Rin, who both nodded. Smiling, she accepted.

"This is Rin my daughter, Souta my brother and I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha." With that they all four walked through his mahogany door.

-IK-

Two months later, Kagome stood on his front porch as the sun was setting. "So, how come you're single again?" He asked as they sipped on a glass of tea. Kagome choked on her sip, Inuyasha immediately patting her back. "Yo, slow down!" They took a seat on his steps.

Kagome gathered her bearings. "Ugh, sorry. I wondered how long it was going to take for you to ask." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed. "Two months." She laughed. "Rin. She's my pride and joy, don't get me wrong, but I had her too young." She looked up to the darkening sky. "I was fifteen when I met Bankotsu and I swore from heaven to hell that I was deeply, madly in love with him. We dated throughout junior and high school and when I was eighteen, I gave into temptation. We had one gre-" she scowled. "-we had one night together, and then the next morning, he was gone." Kagome wiped her eyes as she felt the hot sting of tears threaten her.

"You mean he fucked you and ran?" Inuyasha swore he saw red at that moment.

"Bluntly, yes. Then a month later, I found out he left me with more than a broken heart." She pulled her cell phone out and opened the galley to show him a picture of a beautiful newborn, who was sleeping against a younger Kagome's breast. "She was seven pounds and nine ounces, twenty-one inches long. She came into this world at three-0-five in the afternoon on a Monday. I was in labor for sixteen hours." She laughed and Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. Kagome was beautiful and he felt every inch of him call out to her. "My mom kept saying she was too comfortable in the womb. I just kept screaming, _GET HER OUT! GET HER OUT NOW_!" Inuyasha laughed, one of those deep laughs that had Kagome melting in her seat. "Souta stood outside the door and waited to meet his niece, but every time I screamed, he tried to come in and _protect_ me."

"I can see that."

Kagome smiled as she looked off in the distance. "I called Bankotsu a total of two times when I found out, but his parents informed me that they, including him, wanted nothing to do with my bastard child and they refused to offer any support or money." Her eyes darkened and he wanted to reach out and hug her. "I heard from a friend of his that he married a blonde back home and had a set of twins, that look nothing like him." Kagome laughed bitterly. "Rin looks like him when she smiles. She has his eyes and his fucking perfect hair." She let her head fall as her chin hit her chest. "But that doesn't stop me from loving her more than life itself. I moved out here because my brother is attending University and I saw it as an opportunity to start over."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Kagome, he's only seventeen."

She nodded. "Yeah. He skipped a couple of grades and got a scholarship in soccer. The kids a prodigy." Kagome smiled at him. "Mom was afraid he wouldn't be safe alone, even though he was in the dorms at the time, but I moved out here a year ago and he moved in with me. So win-win. I'm not alone here either." She whispered. "I just had to get away from our hometown. Too many memories." Actually, she left because she couldn't bare to see Bankotsu flaunting around town with a different girl each week while she raised Rin.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He suppressed the growl that threatened to rip out of him. "I'm a bastard child. My dad met my mom when he was traveling for work. My mom says they fell in love instantly, but when they had me out of wedlock, her parent's went ballistic. They couldn't believe their princess had a bastard son and that he was a half-ling." That ripped a gasp from Kagome. "They refused to support a _half-breed_ child that was fathered by a demon. My older brother, scorned me for years after my parents finally got married, but now the fucking _Ice Lord_ , as I like to call him, is decent to me and we all three work together."

"You're mom?" She asked. His eyes cast downward. "Died in a car crash five years ago. Drunk driver didn't see her as she came through the green light." His ears dropped as she heard a slight whine escape him.

"I'm so sorry." She reached to him, but snapped her hand back. "I can't imagine life without my mother."

"It's okay." They stayed silent for awhile. "I hate that Rin is growing up with a father."

"I did." Kagome mumbled. "My father died when I was seven, Souta was one. We both turned out just fine." She leaned her elbows on her knees. "We did just fine." She whispered.

"I didn't mean anythi- dammit, I meant that-"

"It's okay. I had Momma, Jii-chan and Souta. I was never alone, and when Rin came into this world, I knew that I was the luckiest woman alive because I was granted the blessing of being that little girl's mother. She saved my life when I thought nothing would ever be better again." She looked at him then and her blue eyes shined with tears. Inuyasha's golden orbs intensified in the dark and Kagome swore they were glowing. "I-" she started to say something when she noticed that he was leaning in and she couldn't stop the force she felt to do the same.

When their lips met, she knew her life just got a whole lot better.

Inuyasha was hating himself for kissing her before his next business trip tomorrow.

-IK-

He was gone for almost a month. Kagome couldn't stop the pacing in front of her bay window on the day he was supposedly to return. They had talked the entire time he was gone, even so much as Skyped when he was in his hotel room. She even met his father and brother when they so rudely burst in to have family _quality_ time with him during one of their calls. He blushed when his father commented on how lovely she was and how long they were together. Kagome just smiled as he said he'd call her later and slammed his laptop shut.

Souta came through the front door with Rin. "He still not back?"

Kagome glared over her shoulder about the time a red F-150 pulled into Inuyasha's driveway. Her eyes lit up as she watched him step out of his vehicle. Kagome couldn't contain her excitement as she took off for the front door. Souta and Rin stood behind her as she flung it open, to see Inuyasha sprinting across the yard. Kagome wasted no time in jumping off the steps, -glad she had worn jeans and her converse-, before taking off to meet him in the middle. He scooped her up, twirling her around. "God I missed you." He whispered into her hair. He took deep breaths through his nose as she giggled.

Rin laughed as she took off from the porch to hug him too. "Inuyasha!" She squealed.

He scooped her up. "Squirt. How ya been?" She tweaked his ears.

"Watching momma pace the floor for you!" Rin giggled as he set her down and Kagome snarled for her to go inside. "Bye!"

Inuyasha looked at the blushing woman who was scolding her daughter. "She's a handful as always I see." He teased.

"Yeah. I can't se-" She was cut off as he grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into an earth-shattering kiss. When he pulled away to press his forehead to hers, he grinned. "Missed me so much you paced a hole in the floor, wench?"

She batted his hands away. "Jerk." She mumbled.

Inuyasha pulled her closer. "I missed ya too."

Kagome grinned. "Oh really?" She turned to the house. "Souta! Watch Rin for me." Her brother looked at her confused before it dawned on him. "Ew, sis. Just ew." She turned back to the silver-haired adonis. "Prove it." She whispered seductively.

Inuyasha came undone as she kissed him this time, easing her tongue in his mouth. Moaning, he scooped her up bridal style and turned towards his house. "You asked for it." He pecked her lips once more before she shrieked as he bounded at lightening speed to his front door.

The whole time he ran, he thanked whomever it was above for low-down rotten ex'es and godforsaken bottle rockets, that brought this beautiful, loving woman into his life.

His mahogany door slammed with a _click_.


	6. Hitmen

Hitmen

 **A/N** : _In which hit-men need love too._

-IK-

"What the hell is wrong with you now, wench?"

"What's wrong with me? Let's recap shall we?" The raven, haired beauty turned on her red clad heel and stuck an accusing manicured finger at him. "I walked in on you and Miroku rolling up a _dead_ body in your living room rug!" She crossed her arms over the red dress she was wearing. "How am I supposed to trust you after that?"

Golden eyes rolled as he pushed his silver bangs out of his eyes. "Geeze. You make one little mistake, and suddenly no one trusts you."

"One little mistake? You killed someone, Inuyasha! Decapitated someone!"

"Yeah. So?" She flung her hands in the air and screamed in frustration. "First of all, it's my job, Kagome. Second of all, it wasn't someone it was _something_. A demon, a _bad_ demon, to be exact. I was hired to do a job and that demon you saw was my target." He walked towards her. "It's just a job."

She flinched when he touched her arm. "I can't deal with this right now." Kagome turned to leave.

"Kagome. Wait do-" Inuyasha started, but Sango and Miroku came in from the open balcony doors.

"Demon has been disposed of. Waiting orders from the boss man and we can head out." Sango explained.

"You are in on this too?" _My best friends and my fiancee, all working together to kill demons, my life is a total mess._ She mused.

The two jumped at her voice. "Shit, we didn't see you there." Miroku gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. We're _hitmen_ , or demon exterminators as they were called back in the day, but we work together to keep the city safe."

"Murder is a crime. No matter the cause Sango!" Kagome's mind was reeling.

"Baby, please-"

"No. Inuyasha, I can't deal with this right now. I watched you decapitate a lizard demon and all three of you are covered in blood." She moved away from his clawed hand that was caked in dry, green blood. "I'm going to be sick."

"Kagome, wa-" Sango made a move to console her best friend when the color drained from her face, but she bolted out the front door and disappeared from the hallway.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha punched his wall. "I didn't want her to find out this way!" Scooping up Kagome's cell phone -that was lying on the floor where she had thrown it- Inuyasha jumped the ruined coffee table, and made to chase after her, but the shrill ringing of his cell cut him off. "What?!" He barked.

 _"Watch your tone little brother. I expect Genkoku has been eliminated?"_

"Yes." He growled.

 _"Good. New target at the Air High club on Broad and South. Menomaru has made an appearance."_

"Shit. Now?"

 _"Yes."_ With that Sesshomaru hung up.

"Dammit. New target." Inuyasha slammed his front door and locked it.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Let her cool off." Miroku patted his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah." Turning to the couple, "let's go."

"Hai." Three people disappeared from his living room in a cloud of smoke.

-IK-

 _"Tonight's gonna be a good night." Kagome sang as she walked through the double doors of her lover's apartment building._

 _It was quiet, even for ten o'clock at night, but this was an eerie quiet. Stepping onto the elevator and pressing the button which would lead to the pent house above, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha wasn't answering his phone._

 _"He knows I was coming. Tonight is our three year anniversary, isn't it?" Kagome tapped her chin with one hand and pulled her cell phone out from the girder hidden under her dress. Kagome wasn't a purse carrying type of woman. Sliding the lock screen to her right, she opened the calender and smiled. "Yup, I knew I wasn't that scatter brained." Kagome laughed at herself before she realized she was actually talking to herself._

 _The elevator gave a dig before opening up to the pent house floor. Kagome straightened her thigh high dress and made sure her long raven locks were placed over her shoulders neatly, then she made her way to the door. Her heels made no sound against the carpeted hall, so when the sound of a shriek erupted in the quiet hall, she jumped. "What the hell?"_

 _Kagome ran towards the door as fast as she could while fishing the key around her neck loose from her breasts. Unlocking the door quicker than she had ever done before, Kagome flung the door open and within the moment she wished she hadn't at all. With wide eyes, she attempted his name, "Inu-" but the words died on her lips._

 _There standing before her, Inuyasha, -in his black business suit from work- had his ancient sword, Tesseiga gripped in his right hand. Miroku, his best friend, had a lizard demon by the arms and the tail was trapped under his left foot. "You have no idea what you're doing." It hissed._

 _Inuyasha grinned. "Yes, I do." His eyes bleed red as his fangs lengthened. The gagged stripes appeared and Kagome knew what that meant._

 _"How much is my life worth?"_

 _"More than you think." Miroku mumbled._

 _"It doesn't matter." A forked tongue slithered out of its mouth. "My boss will come after you. This isn't over."_

 _Inuyasha's voice was deep, dark and Kagome cringed at the sound. "Wanna bet?" With that, Inuyasha swung his right arm in a backwards arc and decapitated the demon. Slinging the blood off of the blade and re-sheathing it, he knelt down and wrapped the head in a black bag._

 _"Fuck, you almost got me that time." Miroku spat as he dropped the body._

 _"Shut up. We got to hurry. I got somewhere to be."_

 _"Yeah, yeah." The two knelt down and started to roll the body in the large beige rug Kagome had chosen for the living space. Once it was wrapped up, the two hauled it on their shoulders and carried it to the balcony._

 _Kagome was shocked beyond belief and was still standing there with wide, blue eyes. Her hand, still clutching the key, was over her mouth and her cell phone was held tightly to her chest when he came back in, without the body and Miroku. His silver hair was splattered with blood and other unidentified body fluids. Kagome inhaled as she caught the sight of a gash across the top of his right eye._

 _Golden eyes became saucers when his fuzzy appendages caught notice of her presence. He glanced from the green, splattered floor and coffee table back to his fiancee, knowing that he had no good excuse for this. "I can-"_

 _She threw her cell phone right at his gorgeous face._

-IK-

It was well past midnight when Kagome wiped her eyes as the memory came back. She sniffled as she roughly beat the whisk in a bowl of brownie mix. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was mad that he kept something important from her. "Stupid Inuyasha." She mumbled. "Stupid anniversary." Dipping her finger in the bowl, she tasted the rich batter. "Mmm."

"Baking brownies at this time of night?"

Kagome screamed as she grabbed the knife laying across the counter. Whirling around and throwing the knife, much like she would a bladed star, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the familiar pair of golden eyes staring at her in shock. He dodged the knife as it flew over his head and nicked his fuzzy right ear, which was Kagome's favorite.

"Son of a bi-"

"Watch it, wench." He scolded.

"Damn it Inuyasha, you scared the hell outta me. What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear earlier." She went back to the batter, pouring it in a glass pan and placing it on the bottom rack of the oven.

"Feh. No, you didn't." He noticed the second pan of brownies cooling on the counter. "Seriously? Baking and eating brownies after midnight? That's bad for ya, ya know." He stated in a teasing voice.

Her blue eyes rolled as she flicked him off. "I eat when I'm upset, ass-face."

Inuyasha laughed. He made his way to her as she turned her back to clean up the mess she had made. "I'm sorry, baby." His voice was like a whisper against her skin. She shuddered in the way that caused goosebumps along her skin. "I never meant to lie-" he paused. "-well, I did, but it was to protect ya." His hand gripped her hips, pulling her close to him.

Against her better judgment, Kagome leaned back and sighed. "I just- I don't know. That was some crazy shit, Inuyasha. I never knew you were capable of such a thing." Pushing away so she could turn to him, "What if you lose control like that on me? What's to say I won't be next?"

He growled and hugged her tightly. "It was a job. I would never, ever hurt you Kagome." She nodded slightly. "It's not like I go around killing for fun. I am hired to do a job that involves eliminating very bad demons. Demons that would not think twice about killing innocent people." Inuyasha pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I don't think I could ever intentionally hurt you, wench."

She giggled. "I know. I just couldn't believe what I saw. How could you keep something so important from me?"

"Sesshomaru." And for Kagome, that was explanation enough. Kagome saw the regret and hurt in his eyes. She knew deep down that he was just doing a job and he would never hurt her in any way. Kagome also knew that Sesshomaru was an ass and he demanded a large part of Inuyasha's time. The older daiyoukai always got his way, so she couldn't actually blame Inuyasha from keeping it a secret. Who knew what Sesshomaru or someone, -something else- would of done to her if she was involved. The whole ordeal would take getting use to, but she knew Inuyasha loved her and she loved him more than anyone could understand.

"Got it. So, these claws will never hurt me?" She pulled one hand up to examine the said claws.

"Not intentionally." He sighed. "Have I ever in the three years we have been together?"

She grinned. "Well, there was that one time when we were going at it so rough, and your claws nicked my breast."

"Accident." He defended.

"Or when you threw me on the bed and flipped me over, claws dug into my hips. Had four puncture wounds on each hip for a week."

"Accident and you enjoyed that night." Inuyasha growled playfully, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Oh, just last week, your claws came dangerously close to ripping my p-" She was cut off as he slammed his lips against hers. Kagome felt the vibration from a content purr -as she like to call it- as she kissed back with equal passion. When he pulled back, he whispered, "Happy Anniversary, baby." Against her lips.

Kagome smiled. "Mmm." Licking her lips as he pulled away. "I love when you take charge like that." She whispered.

"Yeah, well as soon as I take those damn brownies out, I'm going to take charge of every part of you."

Kagome let lose a loud laugh. "That would of been so much sexier if you left out the brownie bit." He nipped her nose as she giggled batting him away. "Fine, but first, let me take care of that ear. I can't believe I actually threw a knife at you." Reaching up with a dish towel, she dapped the afflicted ear and he winced in pain.

"It'll heal by the morning." Inuyasha moved to the stove and pulled the pan out with an oven mitten that was shape like a kitten head, which wasn't surprising at all. Turning the oven off and discarding the pan and mitten, he turned lust filled orbs on his woman. "Now. Where was I?"

Kagome squealed. "Don't you dare-" He moved forward. "-Inuyasha!" She screamed as he lunged at her. Dodging the best she could, she ran for the living room. She secretly loved the cat and mouse chase -or was it the dog and cat chase?- either way, she adored her hunk of burning half-demon chasing her around her apartment. Because once the chase was over and she had been caught, she knew exactly what was to come.

And her body yearned for the touch of the man, she couldn't live without, Hitman or not.

It was a happy anniversary indeed.


	7. Dark Corners

Dark Corners

 **A/N** _: This is trash. Forgive me in advance._

 _-IK-_

"Laser tag?"

"Well, yeah. I thought it could be fun!" His girlfriend's smile was so wide and bright, he couldn't possibly tell her no. "Please, Inuyasha?" She leaned in close to his side staring up at him with her doe eyes, and _oh shit_ , she wasn't actually going to- yup there it was, her _puppy pout_.

"Dammit wench. Not _the_ look." He rolled his eyes and sighed. Inuyasha pulled her a little closer and kissed the top of her head with a discrete 'fine' thrown in raven hair.

"Yay!" Kagome clapped her hands together and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him to her level. "You are the best." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Keh." Once again they were making their way down the street.

Maybe the whole thing wouldn't suck, of course it was Inuyasha's luck they were talking about. His eyes scanned the large neon sign above the entrance and inwardly groaned. He could already smell the variety of scents and the loud music coming from the depths. His beautiful girlfriend was shaking with excitement, although one could say it was because of the winter winds. Turning back to stare at the double doors in front of him, he gestured at Kagome to enter, "well, let's go in wench. it's fucking freezing out here."

Ignoring his crude language, Kagome bounced ahead and swung open the door. "Alright! Let's do this thang!" He couldn't help but grin at her childish antics.

Upon entering, Inuyasha paid the fee and the two were led back to a room were large monitors hung on the walls. Six other people stood in the room, two of which Inuyasha knew. He deadpanned. "Seriously?" Glaring at his girlfriend, whom had a very innocent look on her delicate face. "You planned this Miss _Oh-lets-do-something-spontaneous_?"

She shrugged. "Well, how else was I going to convince you?" She shot back as she high-fived her best friend, Sango.

"You knew and didn't warn me?"

"Inuyasha, I can't deny my lovely girlfriend anything. you know that." Miroku replied, his hand creeping ever so low on said girlfriend.

"Do it and lose your hand." She seethed.

"But it's your favorite one." He whispered and then the ever so familiar smack was heard.

Kagome laughed. "I love you." Her hand toying with his red scarf she had given him last Christmas before she pulled him to her level. Blue clashed with gold and she grinned. "And you love me, so let's have fun. Shall we?" She was a breaths hair away from his lips, but before he could close the distance, the monitor lit up and a voice echoed through the room.

"Good evening. My name is Akitoki and I am the instructor for this event." He proceeded to tell the the rules of the game; no running on the top of the structures, no rough housing the other players, ect. Once he was through, Akitoki pointed behind them. "Behind you there are two sets of equipment. On the left are the gear designed for the females and the right are for the males. You may choose your own teams and enter the information for each team on the monitors to your right. The laser-guns are hanging on each side of the entrance arcs to either your right or left. I advised that each team use opposite arcs. Now, I will give you five minutes to decide and enter the information before I open the doors. Good luck and have fun." The screen clicked off and everyone looked around.

Kagome grinned. "How about boys verses girls?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "As if. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"What? Afraid to lose to a group of girls?" A beautiful red head spoke up.

"Listen wolf, I ain't afraid of 'nuttin. Got it?"

"Watch your mouth dog shit. That's my woman you're talkin' to." A tall, dark and handsome wolf demon, with piercing blue eyes and onyx hair tied back, stood between his girl and Inuyasha.

"Butt out fucking wolf." Inuyasha snarled. Kagome stomped her foot and gave an impressive growl, you know-for a human, and Inuyasha was quite impressed. _That's my girl._

"Enough. Boys verses girls. That's final." She turned to the others. "Higurashi, Kagome!" She greeted.

"Ayame and this is Kouga." The red head spoke. "Nice to meet you."

"Sango and Miroku, like wise." The burnette smiled.

"Rin and Shippo." A tall, lanky fox-teen with red hair and green eyes said as he wrapped his arm around a pretty little human with brown hair, pulled to the side and a large smile on her face. "At your service, Kagome!"

"Alright, gear up!" Each person grabbed the gear best suited for them and a gun. Turning the equipment on, the girls took the right and the guys took the left. Entering their desired name, which Inuyasha and Kouga fout tooth and nail about, finally settled on one. Inuyasha grinned at his better half. "You'll lose, baby." He reached back to tie his long, silver locks up into a messy _man-bun_ and Kagome nearly lost it. The red scarf against his tight, white tee shirt, the sexy smirk he was sporting and _holy shit that hair style_ , nearly had her falling on her knees.

She shook her head and grinned. "We'll see puppy." Before she turned back to enter their information, she spoke once more. "Care to make a wager?"

Inuyasha's dark brows rose. "Oh really? What cha have in mind doll-face?"

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says," she looked at the women around her and each one gave a look of excitement and nodded their agreement, "or wants." She added.

The men all looked at one another before agreeing, grins of their own plastered on handsome faces. "Deal."

And they shook on it.

Kagome's team was the _Cosmic Lights_ and Inuyasha's team was the _Master Blasters_. Between arguing and gearing up, they had little time to chose better names. They entered the arcs as soon as the door was signaled open and each team took for the dark corners. Kagome was slightly nervous at first, because Inuyasha would easily be able to sniff them out, of course since Ayame too was a demon, she could retaliate, but three demons against one was very unfair. _Should of thought of it sooner, Higurashi_. She reminded herself, it had been her idea to begin with.

The room was lit with black lights, neon signs and symbols adorning the walls, and fog filling out of machines below their feet. "Alright ladies, aim right at their chests' and don't let them catch you. I have a feeling the wager will be worse if we lose." Ayame whispered. "There are two men each on each side of us. Kouga and Miroku on the left, Shippou and Inuyasha on the right." She motioned above them.

"I'll take Inuyasha."

"And I'll take Shippou." Rin smiled.

Sango grinned. "That leaves me Miroku and you Kouga." Ayame smiled. But really, how else was it supposed to happen?

Nodding their agreement, they split up. A battle cry was heard from above and Miroku gave a displeased grunt when his light-as-a-feather-lover tagged him. "Oh come on, Sango! I'm your hunk of bu-" Sango squealed and silenced him with her hand. "Shut up! Don't say that out loud idiot!" He smirked against her hand and drug her against his hard chest. She yelped as he tossed her into a dark corner and pinned her hands over her head. "Okay, dear. Then shall I use y mouth for more interesting endeavors?" He wiggled his brows before kissing her deeply. Sango could only kiss back as good as her limited range of motion allowed.

"One down." Rin whispered. She turned a corner next to a large stone head and shrieked when her path was cut off by her fox-demon. "Shippou you scared the shit outta me!" Rin slapped a hand over her mouth and her chocolate eyes widened. "You made me say a dirty word!" She hissed.

Shippou laughed as he aimed at her chest. Her sensor went off and she sighed in defeat. Shippou shot her a grin before scooping her up by her petite waist. Rin giggled as her eyes were now level with his. Her smile widened as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. "You are so cute when you are angry." He leaned closer to her loving face. Rin closed the gap and kissed him with a fever he almost forgot she had.

"Ugh. That's one and one." Ayame growled. She could smell Kouga tailing her closely. "A chase huh?" She jumped from the lower level to the top to try and gain an advantage, but her prince was too skilled in silent attacks. Ayame was stunned momentarily as her body came in contact with the wooden bridge. She turned on her back to see Kouga jumping over her to get a shot, but Ayame was too quick on this one and she drew her gun fast and pulled the trigger even faster. Kouga landed with a thud and groaned.

"Well damn." He put his gun in the holster and helped his mate up. "You are once sharp shooter." He gave a toothy grin that had her knees weak.

"Well, yeah," she whispered pulling him by the neck of his black tee-shirt, "I aim to _win_." He grabbed her waist and hauled her up against his hard chest.

"Well, I aim to _please_." His voice was husky in her ear, causing shivers to trail down her spine. Kouga watched the look of love wash over her green orbs before he too kissed the love of his life. She gasped and that only pleased him more.

Kagome eyed the score board. So Miroku, Kouga and Rin were all out. That left just her, Ayame, Sango and Inuaysha active; however, she couldn't locate any of three, especially her two active team mates. She sighed. Fine, it was up to her to win. If she took out Inuyasha they would win. Kagome mentally prepared herself and ducked behind a large stone wall. The dark corner she was in should provide enough cover for her to make it to the stairs on her left. She could scope him out easier up there.

Lifting her gun, she took a deep breath and counted to three. _One, two, thre_ \- Her thoughts were scrambled when two large hands, adorned with claws, wrapped around her middle. She gave a startled shriek when she was tossed against the stone wall. Her hands were pinned above her and two molten eyes peered at her through the dark. "I got cha, _Ka-Go-Me._ " Inuyasha's deep voice surrounded her.

"No fair. You cheated."

"How so?"

"You used your demonic heritage to sniff me out." She pouted.

Inuyasha chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "So. You're not really going to condemn me for that are you, love?" He licked a very sensitive spot on her neck. Kagome moaned. "Inuyashaaaa. That's ch-cheating." Again he chuckled. He kissed and nibbled her neck until she was pressed intimately against him, withering and moaning. He grinned against her flesh. "Stop complaining." He growled and the vibration rumbled in her chest.

He used one hand to hold her wrists and the other to grab the back of her neck and angle her for a deep kiss. It was sloppy at first, but soon the two got re-aquainted in the dark and she gave back as much passion as he was giving her. She moaned into his mouth and Inuyasha dove his tongue past her lips and explored the moist cavern. Soon the kiss was deeper than either meant for it to go and air was needed. Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend with a fire in his eyes, her lips were swollen and he breathing was heavy. Kagome's chest rose with each deep breath she took and she couldn't have looked more beautiful then she did at that moment with the black light outlining her features.

He released her hands so she could wrap her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up against the cold wall, her legs automatically finding themselves around his narrow hips. Pleased with his new position, he thrust his hips up slightly to tease his turned on lover. She hissed as she pressed back, her moans coming out in pants. "Fuck, Kagome." Inuyasha was turned on at this point as well. "You have no idea how much I fucking love you." He whispered.

She smiled. He was rarely affectionate with his words, using his body as means of action speaks louder than words. "I love you." Kagome kissed his fuzzy, left ear before nibbling the tip. He thrust harder and groaned. "Keep doing that and I'll fuck you right here."

Kagome laughed. "Fine." She untangled her legs and arms from around him and stepped down. Inuyasha growled at the lost of warmth his girl had given him, and also at the state she left his dick in -strained in the confines of his jeans-. She reached up to pull him down by his scarf and kissed him once more. Pulling back she whispered in his ear. "By the way, Inuyasha," he was still dazed by her affectionate kiss, "Hn?" She grinned. "I win." And she pulled the trigger.

He leaned back and looked down. Kagome had one hand wrapped in his scarf and the other had her laser poking him in the chest. His sensor signaling that he lost. He sighed. "Technically it's a draw, but whatever." He muttered. She released him and walked away. He grunted. "Hey wench, were ya going?"

She turned back to him with a sexy smirk on her face. She holstered the gun and put a hand on her hip. "Well, dog-boy. I figured we head home and continue round one there." Her eyes gestured to the straining bulge in his jeans. "Then maybe we can go for round two?" Kagome winked.

Inuyasha gave an approving growl as his eyes, now giving off a predatory look, holstered his own gun. "You're on, bitch. Just don't complain when you can't walk tomorrow." Her smiled widened as she watched him closely. Kagome squealed as she took a step back and he lunged.

The _chase_ was on.


	8. Emojis

Emojis

 **A/N** : _I wrote this because I was bored and I thought it would be cute. HOWEVER, it's not that cute and I am entirely ashamed of my attempt at cute. So forgive me, and enjoy. Brought to you by Kuddles_.

-IK-

Kagome giggled as she sat in the library. "Sango was right. These are adorable." She said as she turned her cell phone on silent and downloaded the new app. "Shhh!" She glanced towards the older librarian and sighed. _Mean ole hag._ She mused. "Well, damn. He's rubbing off on me."

"Who is?" She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"SHHH!" The librarian hissed.

He rolled his eyes and sat beside his best friend. He watched as her eyes lit up at the screen she was staring at. _She's so beautiful. Why the hell can't I just tell her? I really wanna ki-_ He snapped out of his thoughts as she stifled another giggle. Now he was curious to what she was doing. "Wench?" He snapped his clawed fingers in her direction. "I'm talking to you." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome turned towards him and smiled. "Hey Inu. I was just downloading this new app for emojis. It's so cute." She whispered as she leaned closer to him and showed him the screen.

He blushed at the proximity, but shook his head and looked down. Kagome was always into the cute little things that sparkled or had anything to do with kittens- and damn she loved kittens- so he wasn't surprised that the first emojis on her list were just that. He scoffed. "What the hell, Kags?"

She frowned. "Whatever. I think their cute. I just sent Sango a text using this one." She pointed to a small kitten emoji. "Sango loves kittens too."

He nodded. "Like I don't know that." Inuyasha scoffed as he opened his lab book. "So, study or what?" Looking up, he noticed she was still vigorously typing away on her cell phone. "Damn it wench, I came to study and you know that shit is not my style. Now put your phone away or I'm outta here."

Kagome snapped her head up and growled, but before she could make a remark, the librarian marched towards them. "Either shut up or leave." She hissed. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. The woman was scary as hell. "Good."

She marched off and the two teens laughed. "What crawled up her butt and died?" Kagome giggled.

"Hell if I know. Are you gonna help me or not?" Inuyasha shoved her lab book at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she took her book and opened it to chapter five. "Finally."

They continued to study for a good hour before Kagome got bored and picked her phone back up. She giggled when she read Sango's text. She held the phone up for Inuyasha to see. "She said to tell you to shove it because kittens are adorable."

 _Tell Inuyasha to go suck a big toe. Kittens are adorable. Miroku bought me Kirara last month and Inuyasha loves her. Ha!_

It ended with the smug kitten emoji. Inuyasha glared. "Keh." He pushed her phone aside. "You two drive me fucking insane."

Kagome giggled and replied with the angry dog emoji, and Sango was quick to reply with _Looks just like him._

"Will you stop?" He demanded.

"Nope." She giggled behind her hand before turning the phone screen back to him. "I found the perfect emoji for you. Wanna see?"

"Ugh, fine." She showed him the emoji with the pile of shit with eyeballs. "Fuck you." He growled.

"You are such a spoil sport." Kagome sighed. She continued to filter through her emojis until she remembered Sango's idea.

-IK-

-Two days ago-

 _"Tell him how you really feel."_

 _"I can't Sango. He's my best friend."_

 _"I've seen the way he looks at you. He likes you Kagome. He really does."_

 _"Don't get my hopes up, Sango." She had shifted on her bed. "I don't want to ruin anything."_

 _Sango snapped her fingers. "I have an idea." She grabbed her cell phone._

 _"What?" Kagome moved closer to the brunette._

 _"Use the emoji app I downloaded. Its awesome. You can use them to type out a message."_

 _"Like morris code?"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"That's a stupid idea." She mused. Sango glared._

 _"Miroku loves it." She defended her stupid idea._

 _"Are you using porn emojis?" Kagome laughed when Sango blushed._

 _"NO! He can be sensitive too ya know."_

 _The raven haired beauty nodded. "Suuure." Finally she sighed. "What if he gets it, but then becomes distant and eventually avoids me?"_

 _Sango rolled her eyes. "Trust me. You can't go wrong. I can tell." Brown eyes met blue and she grinned._

 _"I'll think about it." With that, Kagome changed the subject._

Maybe she should express her love for him using the silly things and see how long it took him to get it. So for the next ten minutes, while he buried his nose in his book, she typed out a sentence, making sure it was perfect. Once she was satisfied, she cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, I want to show you something."

He grunted. "If its another _shitty_ text or fucking emoji, forget it."

Kagome frowned. "Please?" He looked up and wished he hadn't. Her big, blue eyes were lined with tears and she was pouting. "Are you really using that face with me? I am the king of puppy pouts, hell I invented the damn thing." His rambling was doing nothing to ease the tension and Kagome tried harder. _Fuck she's beautiful._ "Damn it, fine." He snatched her phone away and read the message. "What the hell is this? It's just fucking _emojis_."

Kagome sighed. "Each one means something."

Inuyasha cut his golden gaze towards her before he tried again. _If each one means something, then the eye emoji is obviously an I and the heart is for a heart. What is this? A dog? I heart dog? "_ This is fucking stupid. You heart dogs?"

Kagome's eyebrow rose as she tapped her nails on the table top. "Really?" She blushed. "That's all you think it means?"

He snarled. "I thought you loved kittens? Why are you being so-" Then it hit him. "Wait. Are you sayin-" Kagome got all flustered and smiled. "You love my brother?!"

Kagome deadpanned. "What the fuck?! No!" She hissed. "I do not love Sesshomaru!" Kagome caught the glare of the librarian as she made her way to the table. "It's not him!"

Inuyasha let out a growl. "Then who the fuck-" His left ear twitched and the fuzzy white appendage finally registered what she meant. "-me." He whispered.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Keh. Oh course. We're best friends. I love ya too wench."

She slapped her forehead and typed again. Sliding him the phone as the librarian appeared at the table, glaring at the two, she pointed for the door. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's phone and all his books, including hers and they headed for the door. The went across campus and into his dorm room before he set everything down and looked at her phone.

 _I'm in love with you, you stupid jerk._

At the end was the emoji for the kissing couple and a heart. Inuyasha tossed the phone on his couch and looked at her. "You mean to tell me, I've been fighting myself to keep my hands off you, and you actually love me, the half-breed?"

Kagome slapped him. "Never say that shit to me again." Then she cupped his cheek. "You are the greatest guy I have met, half-human and half-demon, doesn't matter to me. I love you. I've loved you since i first met you back in junior high when Naraku tried pushing me down the stairs because I slapped Kikyo." They laughed at the memory.

"He was a bastard and she was a bitch."

"Jinenji was a kind soul. So what if he was different."

"He's like me." Inuyasha said sadly.

"So." Kagome shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with him or with you."

"You mean it?"

"I love you, just the way you are. I love you as a half-demon, Inuyasha." She smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

He pulled her to him so fast, she didn't have time to register when his lips collided with hers. The kiss was all teeth and saliva, but soon they found a rhythm. They collapsed on the couch as they continued to fight for dominance over the others tongue. Pulling back for breath when air became unavoidable, Inuyasha sighed against her lips.

"I love you too wench. The moment I saw you slap her to defend Jinenji. You have captivated me, Kagome Higurashi. I'm just sorry it took five years to tell you." He blushed as she laughed and kissed him again. "Oi, wench don't tell anyone how soft and pussy-ish that was."

Kagome smiled. "My lips are sealed." He grinned as she pulled him back down for another kiss.

-IK-

A few hours later, while the couple lay satisfied and content with each other, Kagome sat up and wrapped the sheet around her bare body. "Oi, where ya going wench?" Inuyasha reached for her.

"I'll be right back." She bit her bottom lip as she stared at his bare chest and how the duvet barely covered the V of his hips. _Holy hell he's so damn sexy._ "Lay down and go back to sleep."

He grunted. "I won't sleep until you come back to bed." He wiggled his brows and she giggled. "Okay." She whispered.

Kagome ran back into his living room and searched for her cell phone. She found it buried in the couch cushions. Sliding the screen right, she opened her messenger. Kagome quickly typed a message and hit send before she heard Inuyasha -now her lover- call out for her to hurry her ass up. Kagome laughed as she ran back to the bedroom. She tossed the phone on his dresser.

"Why are you so impatient?" She asked as she gripped the sheet in both hands above her breasts.

"Because my girlfriend left me in bed naked and cold while she went to text her best friend." He was sitting up now with his hands behind his head.

"How did yo-" He flicked his ears. "-oh, cheater." She giggled. "Wait, who said I was your girlfriend now?" Kagome teased.

"I did." His golden eyes were glowing in the dark room and it made Kagome quiver. "So, come back to bed, baby." It wasn't hard to miss the bulge under the thing duvet and Kagome blushed.

Taking a deep breath, for she wasn't very confident in her body, she dropped the sheet. His eyes lit up and he licked his lips as she swayed her hips and glided over to the bed. "I'm _coming_ boyfriend." She squealed when he grabbed her by her hips and flipped her onto her back against the bed, kissing her deeply.

"No, but you will." He growled huskily against her lips.

"Bring it on, baby." She moaned and he grinned as he did just that.

Her cell phone buzzed against the dresser, but neither of the two heard it. Sango's reply bright on the screen.

 _I told you so. And no I won't let it go to my_ OVERLY _sized head, as you so kindly put it. Now, don't make the poor dog beg. Get him kitten. ;)_

And that's exactly what she did. Of course, she had Inuyasha begging for more in the days to come and she owed it all to Sango for her wonderfully, stupid idea.

\


	9. My Friend My Lover

**A/N** : Kagome felt it all. Every emotion Kikyo was feeling, Kagome witnessed. The others saw the life, so to speak, draining from the vessel that was Kikyo. Somehow, Kikyo had connected their shared soul so Kagome could finally understand how Kikyo truly felt for Inuyasha. She heard the conversation between the two lovers, and it brought joy to Kagome. However, Kikyo's death was nothing to celebrate.

Now Inuyasha is heartbroken and not even Kagome can sooth him. He releases his demon blood, attacking Kagome. What is a girl to do when her best friend becomes her unfortunate enemy, to her most treasured love? _._

 _My Friend – My Lover_

It was as if he didn't hear a word she was saying. He was looking straight at her with a stare that drilled right through her skull. She had said his name not once, but three times, but he refused to acknowledge her. Kagome grew frustrated and eventually she gave up being patient and understanding. He was acting immature about the whole ordeal, but then again he has never really been the one to act mature about certain situations. "Inuyasha." She tried once more, this time slapping him across the cheek.

He snapped his head back, golden eyes growing fierce and a growl emitting from his throat. He grabbed her by the upper arms, drawing her face close to his. She could see red seeping into the white of his eyes, and blue appearing where beautiful gold used to be. Small, jagged stripes appeared on his cheeks and when she felt the tips of elongated nails digging into her flesh, Kagome knew she screwed up.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered. "lo-look at me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you." She let her tears fall, after trying desperately to show him she wasn't afraid of him. Truthfully, she wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, granted he could rip out her throat and tear her flesh from her bones, but he was her love and she was anything but afraid, so why was she crying? Because he just lost one of the most important people in his life. Technically there were only a few in his life; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Keade, of course Kagome, and then there was Kikyo.

 _Kikyo_ ; the reason for his depressing moment, and why he was furious with Kagome. Of course Kagome had nothing to do with what just happened. She was there, inside Kikyo's heart as the two shared a soul, and she witnessed the bonding connection that Inuyasha and Kikyo shared. She closed her eyes to relive the moment.

 _Then Kagome knew. Kikyo truly loved Inuyasha, and not just his human half. She never knew how Kikyo really felt, you know with all the attempted murders and dragging him to hell with her, but she loved him._ Crazy _. Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to them confess their feelings, a small tinge of jealousy rearing deep inside her, for Kagome too loved Inuyasha just as he has always been, a hanyou. Kikyo confessed her love and how she didn't want him to follow her to hell. She wanted him to live a happy life, one with Kagome by his side. Kikyo told him if anyone deserved to be happy it was him, and if anyone deserved to love him, it would be Kagome. She knew Kagome would love and care for Inuyasha, through anything, thick and thin._

 _Inuyasha nodded, letting tears fall fast and heavy down his cheeks and chin. They fell on to Kikyo's smiling face, as it paled more with each passing moment. He knew she was dying, he knew she would forever be gone from this place, from him, but he also knew she would be in peace, finally after all these tormenting years. Kikyo's eyes, once a rich chocolate, now faded from death, welled up with tears she had not shed in so long. She whispered loud enough for only him, and Kagome, to hear. Her eyes fell half closed as she leaned in for a goodbye kiss and when he finally kissed her back one last time, she let the pain of so many years release and the tears fell. Her body burned bright, and all the stolen souls, including Kagome's, burst forth into the starry sky; bright, white lights rose, shooting out like flying stars. Kagome gasped and grabbed her chest as her soul was returned home. She fell to her knees, sobbing loudly at Kikyo's final words._

 _Inuyasha sat on the ground unmoving, arms still as they were when he was holding her. Kagome stood, she held her hands up to keep her companions from getting close to him. She moved down the hill, stopping only meters from him. "Inuyasha." She whispered. He didn't move._

 _"Leave me." He whispered, and for the first time in all the time she knew Inuyasha, she turned heel and did exactly what he said._

It had been four hours now and she was tired of the waiting. Leaving her friends at Keade's, Kagome bravely wandered over to Inuyasha were she had left him last. Standing behind him, she spoke. Kagome told him Kikyo's death was peaceful and that Kikyo was finally happy. Inuyasha knew that, but it wasn't easy. "You don't know how it feels to lose someone you love, again." He whispered, referring to his beloved mother, rest her soul.

"Yes, I do." Kagome tried to hide the strain in her voice. "I know you've lost your mother and Kikyo. I lost my father when I was young, but you know that. So don't tell me I don't know what losing a loved one feels like." Tears gathered in her deep, blue eyes that were red rimmed from her earlier breakdown. "Look at me, Inuyasha." He refused and after she lost her temper and slapped him, well that's exactly how she ended up in her current position.

Inuyasha's lips curled back in a snarl, revealing enlonged fangs, as he leaned extremely close to her face. Kagome's eyes had closed when Inuyasha grabbed her upper arms and as his warm breath beat ragged against her smooth skin, she debated on whether she should open them again. She was afraid of seeing the look of betrayal spread across his face. "Inuyasha, I heard everything," Kagome took a deep breath before willing her eyes open. "I know what Kikyo said. I know what she was feeling. She is happy now Inuyasha, because you saved her. She is so happy to be at peace."

His grip tightened and Kagome felt the trickling of blood flow down her arms where his claws pierced her flesh. The deeper they dug, the wider her eyes got. It took all her strength not to cry out in agony. Instead she pleaded with him to listen. "I'm here for you," her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm still here and I love you."

Kagome summoned every ounce of love she held for him in her eyes so he could see it. Minutes, or was it hours that went by, she'll never know, but then suddenly, gold and white faded in and out between aqua blue and crimson. She was getting him back, just a little more, she told herself. "That's it, Inuyasha. Come back to me." She reached up; with the little mobility she had left in her arms, and touched his chest. "Just come back." She pleaded, and with great strength, he did just that.

"Kagome?" His voice was slightly weak at the moment. He noticed the stench of blood and growled. "Damn it Kagome!" He pushed her away, causing her to land knowing he was the cause of her wounds, as small as they were, it didn't matter. "I told you to leave me alone!" He barked.

She stood up and sighed. "So what? I didn't stay away. Bite me." She hissed. "I'm tired of seeing you this way." She wrapped her arms together so her hands could reach the wounds to apply pressure. "I'm not leaving you. I know you're hurting inside, but we knew this moment was coming. You knew it was her time to go. She was miserable walking around in a vessel made of clay. She hated who she had become because of the jewel. You saved her life Inuyasha and for that she was grateful. Doesn't it make you happy that she _loved_ you, actually loved you when you thought she couldn't or didn't at all?" Kagome was crying now, blood seeped through her fingers. She didn't realize how deep his claws actually reached.

"I know that dammit! I could have been with her if it wasn't for the damn jewel! She told me too late! Not only did I come to terms with our disastrous relationship never actually being a relationship, but my heart loves another even more! Kikyo will always be in my heart, but she wasn't the only one who held it in her hands. She told me too _late_. Now she's dead and I feel guilty for not being able to return her deepest feelings as she moved on." He growled. "And why in the hell am I telling you all this, wench?"

Kagome's hands were stained with blood as she unwrapped her arms. "So, tell me Inuyasha, how do you truly feel? Knowing Kikyo is happy and resting in peace, knowing that she wanted you to be happy, tell me how do you feel?" She pressed the issue until he snapped.

Growling deep, he took two giant steps and grabbed Kagome, causing her to stand on her tip toes, as he crashed his lips onto hers a little harder then he meant too. She gasped into his mouth, but soon gathered her bearings and wrapped her aching arms around his neck. He gave her an approving moan and pulled her closer still. His right hand grasped her slender neck as the other hovered dangerously close to the curve of her delicate bottom. Kagome wasted no time in tangling her fingers in his silky hair, she too grasping his neck to pull his mouth closer. He took a risk and ran his tongue along her lips, and she eagerly gave him permission to explore her moist cavern.

The kiss was becoming more intimate and soon the need to breath became too much for the couple. She withdrew first, causing Inuyasha to give a disapproving growl. She smiled as she leaned her forehead against his. "You make me so mad." She whispered.

"What the fuck?" He snapped.

"Shut up." She said. "I meant that I gave you my entire heart only for you to mess with it. Every secret visit with Kikyo, every stolen kiss you shared with her, and all the times you made me feel as if you could possibly return my feelings. Now that she is gone, I feel as if I stole her true love." He opened his mouth, but she put her finger against his swollen lips. "No. I heard what she said. You deserve to be happy, and I deserve to love you." She smiled. "Please Inuyasha, let me love you now that we can finally be happy."

He sighed. "Not until we kill that bastard Naraku. I still need to avenge Kikyo's death and I can't let him use you as my weakness. She wants us to be together. I know that she meant every word she spoke, but it's not time for us to be an _u_ s."

Tears were falling freely down her face as she stepped out of his embrace. "I understand. Then don't kiss me like that. Apparently you didn't mean it." She turned from him.

"Take that shit back right now, Kagome." He warned her.

"Why? You pulled me into the most amazing kiss of my life and now you're telling me that you don't want to be with me until we kill Naraku. Who knows how long that will last or what will happen after we defeat him!"

Inuyasha pulled her back into his arms even as she tried to fight him, but the pain from her wounds stopped her struggle. "First we take care of those puncture holes, then we talk."

She shook her head. "Don't bother. I knew even with Kikyo's blessing, you couldn't fully love me." She whispered into his chest.

He lifted her chin to look her square in her alluring blue eyes. "I don't do feelings and words very well, I let my actions speak for me, but I'm going to tell you this once, so listen closely. I love you, you stupid woman. I have for a long time, ever since you were able to use the sheath of Tessiaga to protect us from the spider-head demon. You are the keeper of my fucking heart and after we kill Naraku and you destroy the jewel, I will make you mine." He leaned closer. "And when I say I will make you mine, I mean it, Kagome, in every way you will be mine. Heart, soul and body." He purred. She gave a shudder as pleasure eased its way down her body. "If it were safe, I would take you right now and mark you."

"Please stop." She begged. "It's not fair."

He pressed his hips against hers. "Feel that? That's what you do to me." He growled.

She felt his arousal against her core and she shuddered again. "I'm starting to hate you." She replied. "It's torture when all I want is for you to take me right here and now, for you to make me yours."

He kissed her then. His lips moved against her softly, not as intimate as before, but pleasing non the less. When he pulled back, he smiled. "I swear to you. After we win, you're mine." He touched his forehead to hers once more. The metallic smell of her blood once again brought him back to reality. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "We need to take care of these wounds, now." He picked her up and carried her back to Keade's hut.

"After we win and I destroy the jewel, I'll finally be yours?" She wanted to confirm her deepest dream.

"Hell, I'll marry you if that's what you want."

"In both the human and demon way?"

"For you, anything." He smirked.

Kagome's heart was soaring. As they approached Keade's, it never dawned on the two about what would happen after the final battle. Not once did they consider if Kagome would be returned to her time forever, or what would actually become of the jewel.

And not once did they actually think that the well would close, trapping Kagome in her time, away from Inuyasha for three tormenting years.


	10. Naked Text

Naked Text

 **A/N** : _Seriously, I am going prompt crazy, and it's all trash and useless fluff/smut._

-IK-

She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to pass her graduation exams, but she sure as hell knew she couldn't pass on her own. "Screw you, school!" It was another failed attempt at the geometry equation staring at her in blue ink on stark white paper. "I hate you, math." She seethed. Throwing her pen down, Kagome swirled around in her swivel chair and snatch up her cell phone. As fast as she could swipe the screen, she pressed her best friend's face on her speed dial. It rang three times before a feminine voice answered. "Sangoooo!" Kagome wailed.

 _"Let me guess, geometry?"_

"Ugh! Yes!" Kagome threw herself onto her fluffy pink bed. "It's gonna be the death of me!"

Sango laughed. _"Well, fear no more Higurashi! I have the perfect solution."_

Kagome sat up quickly. "I'm listening."

 _"I am in an exam study group and it's a tremendous help and it will definitely help you too."_

Mulling it over slowly, Kagome smiled. "I have no other options, so count me in."

 _"Tomorrow after 4th period. We eat out by the cherry blossom trees."_

"As soon as my archery lesson is over, sure. See ya tomorrow." She clicked the red end button and sighed. "Study group huh?" Kagome plugged her new cell phone in and crawled into bed. "What could be so bad about it?" She closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

-IK-

Grumbling, Inuyasha made his way from fourth period to his designated study spot. He hated biology, with a passion. It was the only reason he joined the study group to begin with. Miroku, his best friend, was a genius when it came to biology and in return Inuyasha taught them each about history, which he excelled in and geometry. Sango tutored them in english, the worst language ever, and in return Miroku helped her with both biology and the ever so dull speech class. Sango hated given speeches in front of large crowds and her final exam was an essay she had to read in front of everyone. As he neared the group, he caught a whiff of strawberry, or was it watermelon, - _sniff_ \- nope that was definitely strawberry. When he rounded the large trunk of the best cheery blossom tree in the courtyard, he laid eyes on the oh so beautiful, Higurashi, Kagome. _What the hell is she doing here?_ He mused.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku waved him over. "Kagome has decided to join our study group. She needs help with geometry, which is your expertise." It did not go unnoticed by the half-demon how Miroku's eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Keh." He gripped the strap to his back-pack a little too tightly. Kagome was beautiful. He had watched her shoot archery every time the school hosted a tournament. Her skills were close to perfect and her form was breathtaking. "Kagome. It's nice to see you again." He stuck out his fist for her to tap. _Fist bump? What the fuck am I thinking?_

"Inuyasha. It's always a pleasure." She reached out to tap his larger fist with her smaller one. _Holy shit, Inuyasha, THE Inuyasha is talking to me. Calm down, Kagome. Just because he's gor-_

"Kagome?"

"You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" She turned to Sango as her cheeks flared bright red. _Well, damn that was awkward._ She glanced at Inuyasha whose golden eyes were wide and his mouth in a slight grin. Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead. "You were saying Sango?"

"Aside from Inuyasha being gorgeous, I was talking about Geometry. Inuyasha is a genius in that subject."

"History too, but he won't brag about it." Miroku chimed in.

"Keh." Kagome smiled. "I love history. It's actually going to be my major in college." She blushed as he sat beside her.

"No shit?" He grinned. "Mine too. Ancient history to be exact. I love the feudal era. All the demons and sword fighting, especially the sword fighting."

Miroku and Sango laughed. "He's all about violence."

"Hey!" Inuyasha punched Miroku in the shoulder, glaring as he did.

"He even has an ancient sword that his father gave him, what was it called? Tessagia, that's right. He loves that weapon, "Miroku leaned in. "It's like his baby."

"HEY!" Inuyasha punched his best friend in the shoulder.

"OW! Okay. Fine, fine. Shall we start?"

The group studied as much as they could during their lunch period and soon the bell chimed. "Well guys, I gotta run. Archery lesson with my grandma."

"But it's your free period next." Miroku was helping his girlfriend gather her notes and books for her speech class next.

"Yeah, well, she's persistent." Kagome gathered her bag and all her notes that Inuyasha had given her. "I have a tournament this Saturday. However, I have to finish all this damn homework before Friday night. I loath math, all kinds of it, I wish it would all DIE!" She exaggerated.

"You'll do fine. Maybe we should come support you."

Kagome smiled. "That would be great Sango!" She turned to Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha, will you be there too?"

He paused in his stride and turned to her. "Uh, me?" He pointed at his chest.

"Uh yeah. You are the only Inuyasha I know of." She giggled.

"Sure. Um, maybe I should get your number," Miroku made a snort behind him. Inuyasha glared over his shoulder. "in case you need more help with your geometry homework." He scratched the back of his neck, nervously. _Way to play it cool._

"Perfect. Here, input your number." Kagome handed him her phone and waited for him to give her his. Once exchanged, they bid each other goodbye. A goofy grin plastered on their face.

-IK-

Kagome was exhausted when she finally got home that night. Close to eight o'clock and she still had yet to shower and eat. Grandma Keade was too strict when it came to lessons, always wanting her grandaughter to be the very best she could. Between her and her grandfather, who was always yelling about demons and giving her ridiculous dried out gifts, she never had a break. Sighing, Kagome pulled out her phone and opened her gallery. No one had known Kagome enjoyed taking pictures of herself from time to time. She was nowhere near narsasistic, but she was very proud of the shape her body was in. Especially since she went through vigorous training with her brother and Sango, who both were experienced in karate.

Scrolling through, she landed on her nude photos. It was a secret gift for her boyfriend of three years, before he cheated on her with her so called friend. She never sent it, thank the kamis because who knows who he would have shown. Studying the picture for a moment, Kagome sighed and tapped the settings button, in an attempt to delete. Before she could confirm, Inuyasha sent her a text.

 _How's the homework coming?_

 _Oh, by the way, it's Inuyasha._

 _Shit, you knew that, already. I did put my name in your contacts, right?_

Kagome giggled. _Yes, I know who you are, silly. Homework has yet to be completed. I just got home from lessons._ She pressed send. As she set her phone down to get ready for her shower, she noticed the confirmed MMS sent message. Wait, MMS? "Holy shit! NO!" She screamed grabbing her phone. Opening her previous text, she noticed she had indeed sent Takahashi, Inuyasha her very naked, very detailed, nude photo. Her blue eyes stared up at her from the photo and Kagome died a little. Sliding down to the floor, she groaned. "My life is over."

The distinct _DING_ alerting her of a new message brought her out of her misery. _What kind of lessons are you coming from? Because hot damn, Kagome. You look amazing._

Kagome blushed and before she could reply, her phone rang. It was Inuyasha. Groaning, Kagome answered. "I am so sorry, Inuyasha! I was trying to delete it, but you sent a text at the exact moment I was confirming to delete it and I have no idea how it got attached an-"

"It's cool. I deleted it." Cutting off her blabbling rant. "I knew it was a mistake. No one would ever send me something so private."

Taken back, Kagome frowned. "Wait, why not? Don't you have a girlfriend who has taken photos for you before?"

He laughed and Kagome realized she loved the sound. "Hell no. My last girlfriend was a bitch. She dumped me for some asshole in college, Hobo something." Was he growling? "I take it that was for a boyfriend?"

This time she laughed. "I don't have a boyfriend. He cheated on me last year and I ended it."

"Well, sucks for him. If you were my girl-" He stopped talking and Kagome thought he might have hung up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh, sorry. I don't know what I was saying."

She smiled. "Finish, please?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I was saying, if you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't take a second look at another woman." Mumbling was one of Inuyasha's flaws.

"Are you gonna ask me out then? You've already seen me naked. So, phew on that right?" She laughed at her horrible attempt at a joke. "Now all I have to worry about is the first kiss!" She slapped her forehead. _Shut up, you babbling IDIOT._

"Really? You'd go out with... me?"

"Absolutely. When?"

"After your tournament?"

"Perfect. I can't wait Inuyasha."

"Keh. Me either wench." She heard a yell on the other end and a scoff. "I gotta go. Tomorrow after fourth period again?"

"See you then." She heard the dial tone and smiled. Falling on her back in the floor, Kagome giggled. She had a date with Inuyasha. "I have a date with Inuyasha!" She squealed. "And he's already seen me naked!" Her blue eyes widened. "Shit! He's seen me naked!" How awkward was facing him going to be tomorrow?

-IK-

Inuyasha grinned ear to ear. He had a date with Kagome Higurashi. The one girl he had been crushing on all year. "And I already seen her naked." He laughed. Well, that was just a perk. What man wouldn't enjoy looking at a nice body. He was only male right? But she was more beautiful now than ever. "Until then." He smiled. He was going to make sure she knew just how much he could love her, because honestly, how could he not? She was perfect in his eyes, minus the little flaws he caught her make every now and then, well all the time actually. She was a total klutz when she wasn't holding a bow and arrow, but that just added to her overall charm. Turning back to his phone, he sent her one more text.

Kagome's phone went off. Eyeing the text, her face flushed dramatically. Then she laughed. Was he trying to be sexy?

 _You are beautiful. However, you have yet to see me naked. ;)_

Another _DING._

 _Shit that sucked. Forget I said that. I spend way to much time with Miroku. Goodnight._

Feeling fiesty, Kagome replied. _Trust me Inuyasha, I look forward to the day I see YOU completely naked. ;)_

After she pressed send, she shrieked. "What the hell has come over me?!"

Inuyasha's only reply was, "Keh."


	11. Lunchbox Blues

Lunchbox Blues

 **A/N** : So, there you go. Pre-K Inu Mir Koug, with adults thrown in. Hope you enjoyed.

-IMK-

Laughter erupted from the living room of the Takahashi household. The room contained six adults who were all best friends, gathered around on the large mocha colored sofa.

"Wait, wait-" giggles erupted once more. "-you had what again?"

"Ha. Ha." Was the sarcastic reply. "It was a _My Little Pony_ lunch box and-" again laughter rang out, "-it was my sister's."

"Oh _puh_ -lease! You carried that thing for six months. Poor guy was bullied daily." The glare shot towards the offending was a murderous one.

"Kouga quit it!" A pretty, red head said as she nudged Kouga with her shoulder.

"Yeah. I remember you're the one who started the bullying." Miroku shot back.

"Oh come on. Let by gones be by gones. We grew up friends, remember?" Kouga leaned back and wrapped an arm around Ayame.

"Only because I kicked your wolfish ass that day."

"Oh can it mutt. You didn't kick anyone's ass."

"You're right." Inuyasha grinned. "Miroku knocked you out with his lunchbox." Kouga grew red as everyone laughed again.

"I love this story." Sango stood up as she looked at her adorable husband. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going missy?" Kagome asked from her seat in Inuyasha's lap.

"To the kitchen. Always keep a bottle of wine in the fridge for a special occasion."

Everyone deadpanned. "Sango, what exactly is the special occasion? Miroku hitting Kouga with a lunchbox?"

" _Hey_!" Kouga growled.

Kagome's eyebrow rose as her best friend grinned. "Well sometimes the special occasion is having a bottle of wine in the fridge!" She laughed. All five pairs of eyes widened at the burnette who just grinned as she turned back to the kitchen. "Plus, this story will be ten times more entertaining when we're all drinking said wine!" No one disagreed.

-IMK-

 _19 years ago_

"What's wrong Miroku? Pony got yer tongue?" Laughter surrounded the small raven haired boy.

"Quit it Kouga!" He shouted as he coward lower to the ground covering the item in his arms. "Leave me alone."

Six year old Kouga, laughed as he kicked out at six year old Miroku. "Get up, coward."

"Only a coward kicks a guy when he's down." A new voice entered the playground.

All four of the kids looked up. "What are you doing here half-breed?" Kouga snarled. "My dad said to stay away from you. I don't wanna get _cooties_." He smirked.

"Yer as dumb as yer pops."

"Why you-"

"Oh shut up wolf breath. I ain't gonna let you pick on a human because you feel threatened by everyone and need to pick on someone whose weaker than you." He turned to Miroku. "No offense man."

"Sure thing." Miroku rolled his eyes at the silver-haired half demon. He was the same height as him and he had golden eyes and small white ears on his head. Miroku smiled, he wanted to touch that ear.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and the two guys behind him. "Ginta, ya better get yer boy here and go. I don't wanna hafta kick all three of yer butts." He cracked his small knuckles and grinned.

"Yeah right. Kouga here will be the one kicking butts." Hakku laughed. "Show him Kouga!"

Kouga was bouncing on one foot then the other pumping his tiny fists in the air like a boxer. "Yeah, come on Inu-trasha. Let's go."

Inuyasha took a stance and wiped his thumb against his nose as he spit. "You asked for it stinky wolf." He growled.

They lunged. Kouga jumped up and kicked Inuyasha in the stomach and he retaliated with a swift jab to the head. Both stopped for a moment as they cried out in pain. "That hurt! kouga whined as he shook his head.

"Ya well- ow!" Inuyasha grabbed his stomach.

They glared at one another before jumping back up and attacking once again. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and Ginta grabbed Kouga, much to Hakku's disapproval. "Stop acting like babies!" Miroku shouted.

"We ain't. I was tryin' to help you dumby!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, I know. But why is violence the only answer for guys?" He shouted. "We need to grow up!"

Inuyasha and the others gapped at him. "Dude, we're six."

"You are hopeless." Miroku shook his head as he picked up his lunchbox.

"That's still a giiirrrllll's lunchbox!" He and two other wolf cubs snickered.

Miroku's violet eyes lit a blaze. "So what?! It's still gonna hurt when I hit ya with it!" Kouga stopped laughing and looked at the small human.

"Wha-" Kouga's eyes widened as Miroku swung his purple, My Little Pony lunchbox right at Kouga's face.

-IMK-

Kagome snorted wine through her nose as Inuyasha demonstrated how Kouga grabbed his broken nose that day. "Then- gasp- then he pissed himself!" Kagome lost her shit then and red wine spewed from her mouth.

Sango laughed as Kouga tried to snarl at Inuyasha for embarrassing him in front of his fiancee. "Oh shut the hell up." He slumped back as Ayame kissed him. "Turn that frown upside down baby!" She giggled. "I think it's cute."

"He broke my nose with a girl's lunchbox." He whispered against her lips.

"Yeah, but you all became best friend's."

Sango smiled. "Very true. Cheers!" She lifted her half empty glass.

"CHEERS BITCHES!" The women declared as they finished off their second or was it their third glass?

Kagome pulled her husband down to sit with her and he growled playfully when his chest collided with her rounded breasts. He kissed her then and Miroku glared.

"Don't make me hit you two with a lunchbox." He mumbled.

Everyone stopped, including Sango as her glass hovered at her lips. "You still have it?" Inuyasha asked as he removed himself from his wife's personal bubble.

Miroku sputtered. "N-no! I said A lunchbox, stupid." Everyone shrugged and let it go. "Alright, let's call it a night. My wife is drunk off her ass-"

"Damn straight." Sango stood and swayed into his embrace.

"-so we'll call it a night." He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his car.

Kouga shouldered his fiancee. "That includes us." Ayame giggled as she swatted Kouga's jean clad backside. "See ya!"

"Drive safe guys!" Kagome waved. "Whoo! I am totaled." She giggled. "I need saving." She swayed and Inuyasha gripped her hips.

"You silly woman." He kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you more." She reached up and kissed him as he closed and locked the door.

-IMK-

Miroku sighed in content as he rolled away from his beautiful wife. He bare chest rising and falling slowly. She knew how to wear him out. "That was wonderful." She kissed him before rolling onto her side. He curled into back as he waited for her to fall asleep.

Once he was sure she was out, he uncurled himself and stood from the bed. He made his way to the guest room and rummaged through the closet. Deep beneath a ton of old boxes, he pulled one dusty one from the dark depths of the closet. He looked around in the dark room and opened the lid.

There beneath his high school leatherman jacket and high school- plus his college- diplomas, was the purple lunchbox. Of course it had seen better days, he pulled it out and smiled. That little box brought him the closest friends he ever had. He traced the small ponies on the front surrounded by the rainbow and smiled. It also brought him hell, but his sister had given that lunchbox to him and i meant the world, even if he was bullied for it.

Putting it back in the box, he slid it closed and went back to bed.

Two weeks later, Sango was cleaning out the closet and before he had time to think about what she was doing, she yelled from the second floor guest room. " _OH MY GOD_! Miroku, is this _THE_ lunchbox?!"

He couldn't run up the stairs fast enough.


	12. Calling Doctor T

Calling Doctor Takahashi

 **A/N** : _So as always, Trash it is: Please forgive me._

-IK-

It was near five-forty at night when Higurashi, Kagome stepped over her threshold.

"That was the longest shift I have had in a _lonnnnnnggggg_ time." Kagome groaned as she slammed her front door.

The raven-haired beauty kicked off her shoes and tossed her bag over the back of her recliner. A shower and a hot meal was exactly what the doctor ordered, no pun intended. Keade, the Chief of surgery at Tokyo Medical, pretty much demanded she rest for the next couple of days, thus doctor's order. She wasted no time in diving head first in a soothing lavender bubble bath and how long she lay there, well- she couldn't even say.

Kagome sighed as she reached for the stopper. "That was _amazinnnnng_!" Flinging her head over and wrapping a towel around her soaking hair, Kagome noticed the flashing red light emitting from her answering machine. Her heart sank a little. _Please don't be Keade. Please don't call me in._ She hesitated to press the button.

 _You have one unheard message: Message one, sent today at 12:45PM_

 _"Kagome, it's your mother. I was just going to let you know that your grandfather has been readmitted at Metropolitan Matsuzawa. It's nothing serious, he just has the flu, but you know how he is when he gets sick. He thought he had pneumonia. Anyways dear, call me when you get a chance. The doctor said he'll be here for a couple of days on observation. I love you, sweety."_

 _End of messages._

Kagome let loose a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Not Keade at least._ She made a mental note to call her mother in the morning. Looking at the time, she decided to make her a nice meal and binge on some Netflix, after all Keade had ordered her to rest. Nearly skipping with joy to the kitchen, Kagome hummed a little tune as she rummaged through her fridge. When a small sound erupted through her kitchen, Kagome froze. _What was that?_ It sounded again and a frigid shiver ran down her spine. _Maybe not-_ She turned slowly and when she caught not one, but _TWO mice,_ eating out of a cracker box she had left opened, Kagome _lost her shit_.

She screeched and made a hasty attempt to run for her door, but her sock caught on the corner of her cabinet and she careened forward. When her head cracked against the side of her granite counter-top, all Kagome could remember was black.

-IK-

Groaning, Kagome sat up, but winced when a throbbing pain stretched from her frontal lobe to the back of her skull. "What the he-" Reaching a hand up to press against her aching skull, she noticed a wet sensation and jerked her hand back. _Blood_ and a decent amount of it too. She looked down, the towel she had wrapped around her hair earlier, caught the blood that had ran down her face and in her freshly washed hair. Kagome stood on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom. Low and behold, there above her right eye was a gash, deep too, and she groaned. "I _do not_ want to go back to the hospital." Moaning, Kagome grabbed a sea-foam, green wash cloth and applied as much pressure as she could to the wound.

The raven-haired woman made her way back to the living room to pick up her phone when it dawned on her that her neighbor was a doctor, - _Ash_ something or another- but a doctor non the less. Not taking noticed to her state of dress, a red tank top and a pair of black shorts, she made her way across the hall. Kagome's- having tugged off her ripped socks- now bare feet were cold against the bare floor of the hallway as she stood in front of apartment 7B.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Kagome waited patiently for someone to answer. "Oh please come on, answer." Her right hand was holding the wash cloth in place as her left raised to knock once more. She heard movement come from within and she sighed. As the occupant got closer to the door, she heard a growl and then a string of curses. It almost made her turn around and hide in her apartment, but the intense throbbing stopped all movement. The door flung open causing her to gasp. The occupant was nothing short of gorgeous.

"You better be dead or _bleeding_ because I-" He stopped when he noticed Kagome holding a now brown cloth to her eye, dried blood caked in her hair and on her face. "Shit, come in." It took her a moment to move because _hot damn_ this man. "Wench? Come in, _now_." He grabbed her left arm and pulled her inside. He ushered her to sit on a black leather sofa.

Kagome blushed when he sat directly in front of her on his coffee table, -chest _bare_ for her hungry eyes to see mind you- to assess her wound. As he looked her over, she took the time to take in all his features. He had a chiseled jaw, sharp cheek bones, and his eyes, oh his eyes a deep molten-gold. Kagome felt her face heat up once again. When he glanced at her, she adverted her eyes, ashamed she was caught looking at him. He retracted his clawed hand along with the cloth and Kagome winced.

"Sorry." He mumbled. That was when she noticed the two appendages on his head of short silver hair. The fuzzy white ears had drooped against his skull when she had winced in pain. _Adorable ears._ Kagome mused as she fought the urge to grasp them between her fingers. "Are they really as soft as they look?" She gasped once more when they shot up and rotated in her direction. Kagome could have fainted when she realized she had said that aloud.

"Excuse me?" He grinned.

"Nothing."

He laughed. "Well, Mrs-?"

"It's Miss, and call me Kagome." Lifting her left hand to shake his right one, Kagome smiled when a rather sharp taloned hand grasped hers firmly.

"Inuyasha." She blushed. _So not Ash, eh close enough_. "Now, wench-" Her deep, blue eyes narrowed at the word and he sat back slightly, "I mean _Ka-go-me_ , you'll need stitches."

"No!" She blurted. "I don't want to go to the ER."

"Why? You afraid of hospitals or somethin'?

She frowned. "I'll have you know I am a Registered Nurse at Tokyo Medical. Thank you very much." He grinned at her flushed face. "I just came off a sixteen hour shift and I really don't want to go back if I can help it."

He nodded in understanding. "Same. I work at Metropolitan Matsuzawa, and I just came off a 30 hour shift." She gave him a blank stare. "ER was rushed due to a fire downtown. I'm exhausted and you come knocking on my door at six-thirty-five at night with a wound that needs stitches." His larger hand patted her knee. "Let me get dressed and I'll take you myself." He made to stand.

"Ugh. You're a doctor, can't you just stitch it up yourself?" She pleaded.

He stopped standing and locked his molten orbs on her deep ocean colored ones. It took a moment, but soon he was laughing. "Inuyasha, please?" She gave him the big eyes and pouty lip. He inwardly groaned. She was hot and he couldn't deny it, no matter how hard he tried. Kagome had been his neighbor for the past three years and during that time they worked opposite shifts and days and he hardly ever saw her, but when he did, damn was it not a sight for sore eyes. "I feel faint."

Inuyasha sighed. "Let me see if I have the stuff to stitch it up." He made his way to the back of his apartment, emerging shortly after with a black bag. "I have the suture packs, but I don't have anything to numb the pain."

She gulped. "Oh uh- okay then. Let's do this."

Inuyasha nodded and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "So, an RN huh?" She nodded. "How long?"

"Four years."

"Let me guess, twenty-five?"

She giggled. "Close enough. I'm twenty-seven. You?"

"Twenty-eight." She gave him a look that said she definitely approved of what she was looking at and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, but like I said, I don't have anything to numb you, so do I need to give you something to put in your mouth-" Her eyes widened as a dirty thought passed over her mind. "-to quiet the screaming you're about to do?"

 _I can think of something to put in my mou-_ "Uh, sorry." She shook her head. "No. I think I can handle it."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure." Inuyasha took a seat next to her on the couch and gestured for her to lay her head in his lap. Kagome gulped and did as commanded, her tank top riding low and her shorts a little too high. _Oh god of all the things to be wearing right now._ If Inuyasha gave her a once over and smirked, well she didn't see it. He took his time cleaning the wound with a warm rag before he set to closing it. He opened a pack of sutures, placing them next to him. Threading one in a knot before he leaned down and smiled. "This is going to hurt." He repeated.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, the needle closing in on her wound. It pierced her flesh causing a gasp to escape her. _Shitshitshitshit_. Kagome closed her eyes in pain and took another deep breath. "Fuuuuuck" She exhaled.

Inuyasha was caught up in what he was doing, but he still heard her and he still smirked as he continued to work. Twenty-six stitches, a few cuss words, and a grunt later, he was done. "Good as new." He applied a wound cream to her fresh stitches.

Tears fell from her eyes while he had worked and Kagome exhaled once more with relief as she lifted off his lap to go examine his work. "Wow, for an ER doctor, you are good at stitching. Usually they call the plastic surgeon to handle things such as this at our facility." Turning from the mirror over his mantel, she smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He made his way to the kitchen and came back with two pills and a glass of water. "This is a pain killer, to ease the ache." Nodding gratefully, Kagome downed them. He grinned when she sighed. "Actually, I'm a surgeon. Neurosurgeon to be exact." He never realized he was standing so close to her as he spoke.

 _Neurosurgeon? Holy hell, that's ho_ \- "Hot." She breathed. He smirked at her, but she shook her head. "I mean, you put in more hours than I ever thought possible." Impressed with his work ethic, she continued. "You know, I thought your name was Ash." She admitted.

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm called that by my best friend, Miroku. He's a plastic surgeon. He actually taught me how to do perfect stitches." He sat back down on the couch and Kagome followed suit. "I think the only reason he went into such a profession was so he could give women bigger breasts and asses." Kagome laughed. "He's here on my off days or whenever I am available. His wife Sango is a Paramedic and does most of the transports for our facility."

"Sango Tanaka?"

"Uh, yeah. Ya know her?" He packed up his supplies and set then under the coffee table.

"Yeah. She and I go way back. I haven't seen her since last year, but she's a good friend of mine. I actually went to her wedding. And now that you mention it, Miroku's pervertedness is actually a perfect match for a plastic surgeon. I need to ask Sango." She laughed as the realization finally hit her. Her smile was bright and Inuyasha found himself wanting to reach out to her. It wasn't until she looked away from his deep golden gaze, did she notice he was still shirtless. "Have you been bare this whole time?"

Looking down he grinned. "Suppose so." He didn't miss the way her eyes lingered a little longer and he definitely didn't miss how short her shorts rode up and how her breasts look wonderful in that red top. How he loved red, and how he loved the way her cheeks flushed.

"So, thank you, Inuyasha. You saved me tonight and to repay you, how about dinner? I was in the middle of deciding on what to make, but you could come by in about an hour and eat with me?" She fiddled with the cushion nestled next to her. "I-If you want, that is."

He grinned. "Got any ramen?"

Kagome giggled. "Beef, chicken or both?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Holy fuck_ , _could she be any more perfect?_ "Both?"

"Of course." She stood up and he went to walk her out. "I'll shower and head over in an hour." She nodded and walked back to her apartment, missing the satisfied smirk on the hanyou's face.

Kagome stopped and looked back at him, "Um, this will sound pathetic, but the whole reason this happened-" she pointed to her eye, "- was because I had two mice in my kitchen." He grinned and crossed his arms. "Could you, um, well- could you ge-" He was already striding into her apartment, shirtless and all.

-IK-

It was three till eight when she set two pots of homemade ramen on the counter. Inuyasha had ended up showering in her bathroom as she cooked dinner, in case the mice came back, and she found it nice to have someone in the apartment with her. Moving to grab a set of bowls and two beers, she noticed the flashing, red light from her answering machine again. "Huh? I thought I listened already." Kagome never heard the shower turn off or the sexy hanyou in the doorway when she pressed the button.

 _You have one unheard message: Message one, sent today at 6:15PM_

 _"Kagome, it's Hojou. I know it's been awhile, but I'd really like to see you again. I miss you. I made one mistake. Everyone is entitled a second chance. Please Kagome? Call me back. I love you."_

 _End of messages._

Inuyasha's heart sank a little, all hopes of asking Kagome out was shot to hell. She had a boyfriend already. _Well, shit._ He tossed the towel he was drying his hair with in the hamper.

She sneered and deleted the message. "Screw you." She mumbled. When movement behind her caught her attention, Kagome turned, and then wished she didn't. Inuyasha stood there with water dripping from the ends of his silver forelocks down his toned chest. His arms were crossed and his lips formed a tight line. What really got her attention was the sea-foam colored towel hanging from his slender waist. _What is he, some kind of hanyou adonis?_ She crossed her legs and leaned against the counter. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Feh. So, I guess I'll be going no-" Inuyasha held his shorts and underwear in one hand as he reached for the doorknob with his other.

"Wait!" She blurted. "Why are you leaving? I made ramen."

"I'm not the type of guy to hone in on another guys woman." His voice was deep and a little dark. _I have no right to feel this way. I mean I only just met her._

"I'm not dating him." She whispered. Inuyasha released the doorknob and turned slowly. "He's my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me with a girl from college who I thought was my best friend and well- I know cheating is so cliche, but it was just the last straw." She took a breath and crossed her arms. "I keep forgetting he thinks we're something that we're not anymore."

Inwardly, Inuyasha did a giddy dance, but schooled his features and stepped towards her. Kagome blushed, placing her arms down at her sides again. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It doesn't get to me anymore." Kagome smiled through teary eyes. "This is kinda crazy, but I kinda been crushing on someone a lot since I moved here, but I never had the time or chance to say anything."

Inuyasha tensed. "Oh really?"

Kagome nodded. "I mean I've only been living here for three years and I've been to coward to say anything. Isn't that pathetic?"

 _No._ He wanted to say, but instead his mouth took a different course. "Kinda is wench."

She snapped her mouth closed and narrowed her eyes. "What was that dog-boy?"

"I said it's pathetic."

Kagome walked up to him and he caught the sent of anger flare from her and when she went to slap him, he caught her wrist in his hand. "Let go you insensitive jerk."

He grinned and leaned in close to her face. "So if you were too coward to say anything, is that why you dated that asshole, Hobo?"

Kagome's faced flushed. "Let. Go. Inuyasha." Her voice was venomous.

"Not until you answer me. Who is your crush?"

She jerked her arm from his grasp. "I don't have to answer you."

"Oh but you do, you owe me for my services tonight." Her mouth agape as he continued. "The stitches, wench."

"Get out. Forget that, you're an asshole and I never would have guessed it. I wasted three years on thoughts about you-" She snapped her mouth closed. _Oh shit._

His eyes widened as his brows lifted beneath his wet bangs. "Me?" He took her blushing face as a yes. "Is that right?"

Kagome scoffed. "Well, now I'm over the whole thing."

"Are ya really?" He growled.

Blue eyes widened. "Yes." Her voice was hesitant to answer, because she felt as if his golden gaze was piercing her very soul.

He couldn't take it anymore, Inuyasha grabbed her upper arms and pulled her flush against his bare chest and crashed his lips against her plump ones. Kagome gasped in the kiss, inviting Inuyasha's delicious organ into her moist cavern. In his assault against her tongue, Kagome took the opportunity to explore his mouth as well. Her tongue dueled with his skilled one, matching his ferocity with her own, and grazed his fangs with the tip. Inuyasha growled deep in his chest causing Kagome to moan against him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her up and into his lap as he sat on her couch. Kagome's legs straddled his narrow hips, her hands tangled into his soft hair and she bucked against him. When air became too much, she pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"You can't imagine how long I have dreamed of that." She panted.

"Same here." He admitted. "I have been crushing on you since I saw ya walk outta your door in green scrubs, three years ago."

Kagome's eyes widened and a blush crossed her nose. "Excuse me?" She whispered.

He chuckled and pulled her back, closer to him. "Yeah." He nipped her bottom lip and Kagome lost herself in his mouth. Kissing him again and again, deeper than she had before. Soon she found her tank top gone and his clawed fingers inching up the ends of her shorts, leaving goosebumps on her thighs. Moaning she looked into his darkened gaze. "But the fo-"

Inuyasha groaned, bucking up slightly, the fluffy towel doing nothing for the bulge Kagome had created. "Not now." His voice husky.

"Then how about we move to the bedroom." Kagome leaned her bare breast against his toned chest and smiled seductively. He nodded, but when she nipped his ear and ran her tongue against the soft pink flesh, Inuyasha _lost his shit_ and stood holding her by her ass, letting her legs wrap around his waist.

"Fucking tease." He nipped the top of her breast, the towel falling away as he made his way to her room.

Kagome's only answer was moaning his name as he slammed her bedroom door.

The ramen sat forgotten on the counter.

-IK-

Kagome groaned was she shifted in her bed, the sunlight seeping through her blinds. Sitting up, the cream colored sheet fell and pooled at her bare waist. _Wait, bare-_ Looking down at her exposed flesh, she squealed when the previous nightly activities came flooding back.

 _"Inuyasha." She moaned as her fingers twirled the ends of his short hair at the nape of his neck._

 _"That's right, baby." His tongue was doing delicious things to her neck. His fangs nipping her pulse point. "Say it."_

 _"I- ugh!" Kagome arched her back as she tightened her legs around his waist. Inuyasha dove his hands into her raven hair and pulled hard to gaze into her alluring eyes. "Inu- please."_

 _He groaned and kissed her, hard. His hips snapped forward causing Kagome to scream in pure delight. "Oh god! Inuyasha, more!"_

 _He grinned against her chest as he picked her hips up and piston in an almost aching speed._

 _"I won't be able to hold out much lon- ah!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha lifted her with ease onto him, leaning back against her head board._

 _"Ride it out, Kagome." He growled lustfully, watching her breasts bounce in pure bliss._

 _She nodded her answer as she did as commanded. He was just too damn hot to decline, no matter how bad she wanted him to pound her mercilessly into her mattress. When he groaned and leaned his head back, she grinned. "You want it? Then you got it." What she did next, had him screaming her name._

Kagome blushed and covered her face with a pillow. "Oh my god, how did I-" she paused and looked beside her, to an _empty_ spot. "What the hell?" She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, again it was empty. Her face grew red as she thought he had made a hasty attempt to get away this morning. Tears gathered in her eyes, recalling how gentle he was after they settled down and he ran a finger over her eye, caressing her stitches and kissing her sweetly. "That asshole." The tears were hot when they fell.

It was eight-thirty in the morning when Kagome decided to drown her misery in the shower.

When she emerged an hour later, fully clothed and hair pulled back, she was shocked at the plate of food wrapped in plastic wrap sitting on the counter, the ramen pots had been removed and a small note sat in their place.

 _K,_

 _I had no intention of leaving you this morning, trust me, I have waited years to be with you like that. Dammit it was worth every moment, but I got called in today for a emergency surgery. Made you some breakfast before I was called. Come see me today around noon. I want to double check your wound, you know, outside of our apartments. ;)_

 _-I_

The grin on her face, must of looked like a fool who might just be falling in love.

-IK-

"Kagome dear! What happened?!" Her mother rushed to her side to examine the black bruise that had formed around her right eye and the angry red stitches that glared from her creamy skin.

"I'm fine mom. I fell last night and had a doctor stitch me up. It's fine." She lied, she wasn't fine. Her head hurt like hell.

"My poor baby. Sit, sit. Your grandfather is asleep, but you can visit a moment can't you?"

Kagome nodded. She was an hour early to see Inuyasha, which was ironic that her grandfather was admitted to Metropolitan Matsuzawa instead of where she was employed.

Twenty minutes later, as the women sat talking about Souta, her younger brother, and holiday plans, they were interrupted. "Kagome?"

She turned and the smile fell from her face when Hojou stood in the doorway. "It is you!" He ran to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I've missed you." He whispered into her hair, pulling back only to frown when he noticed her wound. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Let me go." She seethed. Pulling back out of his arms, she glared. "What are you doing here?"

"My father's a doctor Kagome." She rolled her eyes, saying she knew that, but why was he in her grandfather's room. "I heard he was here and wanted to check on him."

"Well, you have now leave." Her mother gasped at her rude behavior, but didn't comment on it. Hojou reached for her once more but paused when a growl erupted in the room.

Kagome paled. She knew that sound, after hearing it over and over the night before. "Uh, Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Whose he?"

"None of your business." Inuyasha snapped, careful not to loose his cool in front of a patient.

"Inuyasha, it's not what it looks like. He came to see grandpa." Kagome maneuvered away from Hojou to Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome who is he?" Hojou asked once more.

"This is Dr. Takahashi." Mama Higurashi answered. Inuyasha's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist.

Hojou glared. "Mind taking your arm away from my girlfriend?"

Kagome snapped her mouth closed when Inuyasha hauled her against him. "She ain't your girlfriend, she's mine, Hobo." The growling grew more intense.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me, now fuck off." He hissed. Kagome blushed, but she leaned into him and nodded. "He's right."

"Kagome?" Hojou was taken back. "But, we- I- what the hell?!" He stomped over to them in attempt to grab her away, but Inuyasha was faster. "Get off!"

Inuyasha had him pinned to the wall. "Come near her again, and I won't hold back." He released him and ushered Kagome out of the room and to his office. Once the door was closed, he pushed her against it and kissed her. Kagome wasted no time in returning the raging passion as she dove her hands in his hair to play with his ears. He groaned and released her lips to kiss her neck. "I thought I was going to fucking _lose it_."

She pulled his head closer and sighed. "Don't worry about him. I'm not going back." Kagome felt him smile against her skin.

"Good." He pulled back, despite both of their displeasure. "First, I want to check out the stitches and prescribe you some pain meds. You got a nice goose-egg and a pretty, decent shiner." He chuckled as she blew her cheeks out in a pout. "Still adorable." He whispered as he kissed her.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha." Her voice dripping in sexy.

Inuyasha had never written a prescription or assessed a wound so fast in all his career.

Thirty minutes later, the couple emerged from the heated office and made their way back to Kagome's family, Hojou long gone by then. Mama Higurashi smiled and hugged Inuyasha as she noticed the wide grin edged across both of their faces, knowing her daughter was far happier now than she had been in years. "Hojou was never worth her time, if you ask me." She winked at Inuyasha and it was nice to know the big-bad hanyou could blush.

"Thanks mama." She whispered as Inuyasha leaned down and checked on her grandpa.

"I'm just glad to see you smile again over a young man. He seems like a man worth waiting on."

Kagome's heart swelled with joy as she watched the man before her pat her grandfather on the shoulder before he turned his gorgeous eyes on her. Yes, he was well _worth_ the wait.

-IK-

A year later, as Inuyasha moved the last of Kagome's boxes into his- no _their_ apartment- he grinned, watching the love of his life swipe her hand across her brow. "What?" She asked, moving closer to wrap her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Just admiring my beautiful woman." He grinned cheekily.

She smirked. "Oh really?" Kagome kissed his nose before nuzzling it.

"Yeah." Inuyasha's thumb caressed the scar over her right eye, recalling the very moment he met his damsel in distress, or his _wench_ as he like to call her. "And, now that I think about it, how about-"

Before he could whisper his desire in her ear, Kagome cut him off. "How about we play a little game? Hmmm?" She walked back slowly, disappearing in their room- how she would never tire of saying that- only to emerge moments later in a sexy nurse outfit. An outfit he had bought for his eyes only, the almost transparent material that was way to short and too low cut giving her already sizable breasts an even bigger appearance. "Calling Doctor Takahashi."

When her lustful gaze landed on his and her seductive voice filled his ears, he could only think one thing. _Fuck, marry me._ However, that was a question he had planned for later and right now, his beautiful girlfriend- soon to be _fiancee_ \- was oozing sex appeal in the doorway to their bedroom in a dress that was showing off way too much skin.

It took two point five seconds for his brain to catch up before he had scooped her up into his arms and pressed firmly against the mattress. "The doctor is in." He whispered.

Kagome lay there for a moment, processing his last words before she erupted in a fit of giggles. When she looked up at the confusion on his face, Kagome was afraid she had ruined the moment and pulled Inuyasha down pressing her forehead to his. "Sorry, you looked so hot I couldn't resist. I'm such a lucky nurse to have such a sexy doctor all to herself."

He grinned. "Right back at cha, baby."

When he leaned down to kiss her lips softly and lovingly, he realized he was the lucky one. Despite the fact that they finally had time to meet was because she had cracked her head open, he was damn glad she had called on him for help.

 _Calling Doctor Takahashi, indeed._

You couldn't wipe the smug grin off his face, not even if you _tried_.


End file.
